Pokemon Mega Colosseum Adventures
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set within the Sailor Moon Continuum universe: Alistair Ketchum, the father of Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum, sets on his final journey, along with Pokemon Snagger Wes, the gifted young girl Rui, and two trainers from the future to defeat the evil Cipher to save the Orre Region and all of the Pokemon. More revealed inside. (Rated T, just in case) On Hiatus(Sorry)
1. Seven years previously

**Author's note: To those who don't know me or haven't read my other stories, welcome to my latest story. To those who have read my other stories and who are waiting for updates, I am crazy to start ANOTHER one, but my head is full of ideas. Don't worry, I still plan on continuing most of them(my important focus, other than this one, are "Second Chance", "Final Moon VII: Advent Children", "The Betrayal of Light", "Sailor Moon VS the Mummy", and "Sailor Moon Digital Dilemma", the latter two, like this one, are part of my completed works, "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts one and two.), but until I get perfect ideas that makes me happy and makes you guys happy, we will begin a journey that connects to the third Chosen one with an adorable Pikachu.**

**Without further do, let's begin. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Prologue: Seven years previously.

The outskirts of Orre was pretty much the same as always. Complete with the fact that the region itself is mostly a desert, but there are forests and oasis around, and most towns are built along there, except for the Kingdom of Agrabah, ruled by the Sultan, who, one day in five years, would find a perfect suitor for his daughter Princess Jasmine. But that's a story in five years to come, one that is another adventure for a boy who would also be a chosen.

But again, that's a story that will have to wait, because in this tale, it would be the last of a great Pokemon trainer who is also the boy's father.

Near a canyon of a valley, a lone Skarmory flies through the hot air, towards the canyon walls, were a secret building is placed. It was filled with men in red and black uniforms, most of them wearing goggles and masks. There was on man, who was the leader, in the name of Gonzap, a huge bulky man, was in his office for another plan to kidnap Pokemon. These men are known as Team Snagem, the villians of Orre, the evil people who would use the latest technology to snag other trainer's Pokemon as their own.

However, things quickly changed drastically as all of the sudden, explosives went off, catching Team Snagem off-guard.

"Sir!" one member of the team cried out as he hurried towards Gonzap, "Someone's placed explosives in the base! Everything's being destroyed!"

'_Thank you, captain obivous!_' Gonzap thought in his mind while he snapped, "Well, who is it!?"

"I don't know yet, sir. But one did say that they noticed someone in blue run off this morning."

It didn't take a brainac to figure out who it was. Gonzap slammed his fist onto his desk so hard that he literally broke it in half and into pieces, as he roared in anger, "WES!"

Immediately, he and his team rushed out to exit the base, just in time to see a seventeen year old young man on his motorcycle, with an Espeon and an Umbreon hitch a ride, as all three drove off, with a snag machine placed on the boy's arm as he drove off. The young man was known other than Wes, the youngest member of Team Snagem and has now, without a doubt, betrayed them.

"I'll get you for this, Wes! If it's the last thing I do! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Gonzap roared, just as a final explosion went off, causing everyone to be thrown a few feet ahead as their base, now destroyed and without a doubt, to be noticed by police, was up in flames.

Wes, who had learned and realised the truth of the team who brought him in when he was a young child, shoved his silver-goggles on top of his head and grinned.

"Sure made a good display of fireworks, right guys?" Wes smirked at his two Pokemon companions who both nodded and smiled in agreement. Espeon was the smartest, and Umbreon was the most stubborn but bravest. They had been Wes's only friends since he was eight years old and they were both only twin Eevees.

"I thought so." Wes chuckled as he continued to drive. '_It was kinda a hard decision, but I can live with that. Besides, I got the snag machine, Team Snagem's base is ancient history, and I can do whatever I want, as long as I have my partners with me._' he thought to himself, his eyes flashing gold, but not evil.

* * *

Just entering the abandoned train on the outskirts, was a tall man with spiky black hair, which, once upon a time, was dyed orange when he was visiting Tokyo, and well, he mysteriously ended up in a spirit world to help a friend who was five years older than him at the time to save him and three others from this game which held the fate of humanity. He also had blue eyes, and weird 'Z' marks on his cheeks.

He was on a recent journey to compete in the Orre Colosseums, but this was to cover up his real reason of being here, which he didn't tell to his wife Delia or his young four year old son, Ash, who would be five within three months.

Alistair Ketchum was a Pokemon Champion of Kanto, and a Pokemon Master, a man who loved Pokemon, and helped people in need for good. He had gotten married seven years previously, and is rather a proud father to his son who shared his resemblence, except that the boy had his mother's beautiful eyes, except that it was more of a darker black, which suited the child just fine. He knew that Ash would want to follow his footsteps when he becomes a trainer in the future.

In fact, he remembered the last time he saw his family and friends in Pallet Town. How Ash was confident that he too can become a Pokemon Master in five years time. Good thing Alistair asked Proffessor Oak to give him a forth Pokemon starter in case Ash misses out.

"_A Pikachu? Isn't that against the rules?" Professor Oak asked, dumbfounded at Alistair's request._

_The man in question shrugged, "What? Not every trainer starts out with a Charmander, a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur. Knowing my son, he'll be too excited to fall asleep a day before he begins his journey."_

_"And you think that by the time this young man comes to me, all of the three starters will be gone." Oak replied. It wasn't a question._

_Alistair nodded, "The only bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon."_

_"But why a Pikachu? I don't think I'll be able to capture one in five years time."_

_The younger man shook his head, "I think you're underestermating yourself, my friend. If I remember correctly, you went on a crazy adventure yourself when you were a young trainer, right? The one that involves saving a legendary Pokemon?"_

_The older man couldn't argue there. Out of all people, Professor Oak only told his strange adventures to Alistair who, at a similiar age in childhood, went on event out of this world adventure, and that didn't even involve Pokemon. Finally, Oak smiled and nodded._

_"You have such faith in your son, Alistair." Oak smiled, "I'm still curious on why you'd choose a Pikachu for Ash, though."_

_"I once had a dream," Alistair explained, "A day before the birth of my son, I see him at the age of ten, but with the heart of a brave young man, not a little boy, on a journey with a faithful Pokemon who shares his strength, leadership and love, on many journies that would make me very proud, even if I would not be there for him, as much as I want to. That young man is Ash, and his partner is without a doubt, Pikachu."_

_He chuckled as he added, "Call me crazy, but I believe it's a vision of the future. Ash is too much like me in that respect."_

_Oak smiled and nodded again, saying, "Then I will make sure that Ash will get his Pikachu when the time comes. You make sure to take good care of yourself on your journey, Alistair. Delia and Ash would be waiting."_

_"Hey, as if I'm gonna die anytime soon." Alistair laughed, "Where's your faith in me?"_

'_Maybe I should've told him about my journey here_.' Alistair thought to himself. He was relieved to have told Professor Oak about his request and vision of the future. However, ever since coming here, he couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't be returning home anytime soon, if at all.

He was having his meal of a delicious cheeseburger, which was also his son's favorite, along with Delia's delicious pizza-puffed pies. Yup, the father and son loved their woman's cooking. She could easily work in a resturant all by herself and make the chefs of the place dumbfounded and puzzled. Alistair chuckled at the memory as he ate his burger, not noticing two men, Folly and Trudly walk out, and Wes sitting down with his two Pokemon.

"**We interrupt this program where as the police has found the base of the villianous Team Snagem exploded and destroyed earlier today by unknown explosives. An investigation is held underway...**" the Interwoman was explaining, getting Alistair's attention as he gazed at the TV up on the wall.

'_Somebody blew up Team Snagem's hideout, huh?_' Alistair thought to himself, then smirked and shook his head, whispering to himself, "Must've been some idiot who was stupid enough to do that."

Little did he know, that the person responsible was sitting on the other side of the place, the young seventeen year old who is also unaware of the dangers ahead of him and his Pokemon.

An adventure is about to get underway.

_**TASHASAUROUS presents...**_

_**A new story within the Sailor Moon Continuum...**_

_**Pokemon: Mega Colosseum Adventures.**_

* * *

**The next chapter will skip ahead to the present day. You'll see what I mean through the story. Alistair Ketchum is half-OC, because I mean, he is Ash's father. Let's just say that Alistair knows about some mysteries of the Realm of Light.**

**Send me some feedbacks and reviews, if that's okay with you guys. Next up is more introduction characters and Mega Evolutions!**


	2. Mega Evolutions

**Author's note: Here's chapter two, and things are getting interesting. Part of this also based on the new specials "The Strongest Mega Evolutions", but in my own similiar idea.**

**Let's go and do remember that I don't own Pokemon or anything else for that matter.**

* * *

Part one: Mega Evolutions.

_Present day-One month before the year of 2000_.

The Kalos region, while not the home to a Pokemon League, is the home of special events of Pokemon battles unrelated to the other regions' stadiums, Colosseums and Pokemon contests. Here in this beautiful region, was the home of Pokemon boardcasting shows which also inquire technquies of battles, but not violent. Pokemon centres, like in every other region, are also here, but instead of Chanseys, Nurse Joys are aided by surprisingly very large Wigglytuffs, taller than their normal sizes back in the Kanto region.

However, Kalos region is also the home of something more astonding, other than a new kind of Pokemon species that are rare in the other regions. Something that the heroes of the Realm of Light do not know, as this story is not about the chosen heroes who would train and travel before their final battle against the villian who wishes nothing more than the chaos to prevail.

This story, begins in something that only some trainers and researchers know about.

Mega Evolution; a new form of Pokemon evolution, which, according to theory and legend, a human bond with their Pokemon, with a keystone and a Pokemon stone unleashes the Pokemon's hidden power, changing their appearence to become stronger, and what's more, after a Pokemon battle, the Pokemon can revert back into their original state. What could this possibly mean?

Well, that's where a young man, named Alain, and his partner Charizard, come in. Alain was about 18 years of age, or maybe younger.(I have no idea). Right now, he's travelling through out the land on a quest to find the answers of Mega Evolution, and right now, he is preparing a battle with a fellow trainer, a young girl who was about his age.

"Show me your strongest Pokemon!" Alain declared.

The girl, named Astrid, taking up the offer of a trainer battle, calls out, "Come on out, Absol!" and after throwing a Pokeball into the air, in a flash, her Pokemon, Absol, a Pokemon which can normally be seen in the Houen region, appeared, wearing some sort of necklace with a stone which held a strange symbol within it. On the otherhand, Charizard was wearing a neck band with the same stone, and while Astrid wore a keystone as an earring, Alain's was on a wristband.

"My name's Astrid." said the blonde-haired woman, before she noticed that her opponent's Charizard neckband, and stated, "I see that your Charizard as a Mega stone."

Alain replied, "I'm Alain. I seek to battle and defeat every mega evovled Pokemon there is."

**(Battle start-Saber's Edge-FFXIII; Dissidia 012)**This made Astrid smile as she then stated, "Then let's get the battle started." before commanding her Pokemon, "Absol, use mega horn!"

The white Pokemon then charged towards Charizard, it's horn becoming larger and glow in light, but Alain was ready, because he commanded, "Charizard, use dragon-claw!" which the said flying-lizard Pokemon flew into the air, it's claws extending and glowing, and both attacks clashed against each other, before both Pokemon landed back near their trainers.

"Your Absol is powerful, but how about we get serious?" Alain challenged.

Astrid liked this idea, as she replied, "Sounds good to me." before tapping her keystone on her earing, chanting, "Mega evolve, Absol!" and with a powerful light coming from the keystone(and possibly her heart), Absol's necklace and body respond and in an transformation, the mega evolution is done; Absol's necklace is gone, but the Pokemon now had wings on it's back(though I'm not sure it that'll make it fly).

"Mega Absol is really impressive, and looks really strong." Alain admitted.

"Thanks." Astrid replied, before stating, "Now, show me what your Charizard can do."

Alain, taking the offer, held up his wrist and tapped his mega stone, chanting, "Respond to my heart! Charizard, mega evolve!" he shouting as he held his arm in the air, and like with Absol, Charizard's body began to change, but the fire-type Pokemon's mega evolution is more impressive. The band vanishes, and it's body is turned completely black, the inside of it's wings blue, and even it's eye colour changed, from it's natural blue to deep red, and blue flames around it's mouth and on it's tail. Charizard roared once it's mega evolution was complete.

"What do you think?" Alain asked.

"A black and blue Charizard is really cool." Astrid smiled.

Alain nods, "Thank you, but now the battle really begins." before commanding, "Charizard, steel-wing!"

"Counter with megahorn, Absol!" Astrid also commanded.

Both Pokemon, following their trainers' instructions, both leaped into the air, their attacks, now twice as powerful as ever, both clashed twice as heavily as they did before. As a result, their attacks clashing caused the ground to shake almost all over the forest, but not enough to cause Alain or Astrid to lose their footing.

* * *

On the other hand, near by at a small stream of a river, a young girl, who is a new trainer at the age of ten, and her Pokemon, a new Pokemon known as a Chespin, a starter Pokemon of Kalos, are hop-skipping the stones to avoid the water. Her name was Mairin, and she was a fan of Pokemon battles and an adventure, and loves Pokemon.

Just then, Mairin and Chespin both felt the tremor and both of them nearly lost their footing, though the former fell into the water with a splash.

"What was that?" asked the young girl.

Curiousity getting the better of Chespin, who never went to the outside world before, quickly rushed over to investigate, despite his trainer's pressence, as she cried out, "Chespie, wait up-Aah!" before she slipped and fell right back into the water. Chespin, or rather, nicknamed as Chespie, heard his partner's cry and turned back to see if she was okay, which, she was, and he sighed. Mairin may be adventurous, but she was also incredibily clumizy.

Listening for the sound, both of them stole a peak from within the bushes, just in time ot witness the battle of Charizard and Absol, but Mairin, one of the people who doesn't know about Mega evolution, was clueless about what was going on.

"What are those Pokemon?" Mairin thought, which Chespie blinked, echoing her confusion. "That looks like a Charizard, but it's all black and blue. And an Absol with wings? What's going on?"

At their trainers' orders, Charizard and Absol continued on, with attacks of megahorn, dragon claw, a very powerful flamethrower, dark pulse and finally, a blast burn, and it seemed like the entire forest was about to get torched(literally), and Mairin and Chespie both cringed, worrying about their own safeties, but they(and the forest, surprisingly) were unharmed. Too bad the same wouldn't be said for Absol as the powerful Blast Burn threw it into the air and it came crashing back to the ground, knocked out and defeated.

"Absol!" Astrid cried out worriedly, as her Pokemon, with the match over, transformed back into it's original form, it's necklace returning.**(End Saber's Edge)**

Charizard also returned to normal, it's neckband also returning. Alain, pleased with the way things turned out, approached his partner and rubbed it's neck, praising, "You did well, my friend."

From the bushes, Mairin couldn't believe what she just witnessed, as she exclaimed softly to herself, "They turned into normal Pokemon!?" now this was something she had to know.

In the meantime, Alain approached Astrid who was tendering her Absol, before she looked up at Alain with a smile, "Wow, you guys are really strong."

"Thank you, so are you." Alain replied, before taking out an Oran Berry and gave it to Astrid, "This should help Absol."

The blonde-haired woman nodded in graditute.

* * *

**(At Dusk, I Will Think of You-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)**A little while later after saying goodbye to Astrid, Alain and Charizard sat near a river, having a bit of a snack after a hard battle, Alain sharing his lunch with his Pokemon friend.

"Mega Absol was very strong, and put up a good fight." Said Alain before he took a bite out of his snack, before offering one to Charizard who ate it happily.

As the young man smiled, he then turned to his right, and said, "There's no point in hiding. You can come out." under normal circumstances, people would think that he's a bit crazy. But that wasn't the case, as, behind a larger rock, came Mairin and her Chespin, both of them sheepishly approaching.

"Hi there." Mairin greeted.

"Anything you want?"

"Not really. See, I just watched your battle with Charizard and Absol, and I've never seen them in different shapes or colour before. I was shocked when I saw them return to normal." Mairin explained.

Alain was a bit surprised that this girl had witnessed the battle a while ago, and asked, "Do you want to battle us?"

Mairin quickly replied, "No no! It's not that. You see, we just got started on our journey a little while ago!" her sentence a bit too fast, but Alain and his Charizard managed to get what she was saying, and, seeing how young she looks, it didn't take a proffessor to figure this out.

"Looks like they're rookies." Alain said to his Charizard with a small smile. His partner nodded in agreement, understanding what his trainer was saying.

"My name's Mairin." Mairin began, "And this is Chespie!" to which Chespie smiled at the introduction, before the girl asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Alain." The young man answered.

A few moments later, after Mairin inquired about Mega Evolution, she then brought up Professor Sycamore who gave her Chespie, and while Alain had thought about the man, Mairin then brought up another story.

"The reason why I'm out here is because of the Pokemon Championship in Cona City in the Ameria region." Mairin began.

"The Championship of Cona Valley?" Alain asked, finding himself taking interest.

The youngest trainer blinked in surprise, before continuing, "Didn't you hear? It was the biggest showdown in history! This trainer named Ash Ketchum from Kanto became the youngest Pokemon Master in history, and rumors say that shortly after that, these bad guys attacked. What's more, rumors strongly say that he teamed up with the legendary super heroine Sailor Moon who saves the planet from evil beings and bad guys. The both of them and another girl named Sakura who came from Japan all teamed up and saved the world from the evil Pokemon king like in another legend!"

'_Ash and Sakura teaming up with the rumored Sailor Moon, huh?_' Alain thought to himself. He thought about Professor Sycamore, as a flashback appeared in his mind.**(Pause At Dusk I will Think of you)**

* * *

_**(Unbreakable Connection-KHBBS)**__"Two stones seemed to be the connection of a Pokemon's Mega Evolution." says Professor Sycamore, who is well into his early thirties, maybe late twenties. With him, is one of his assistants, Alain, who was wearing a lab coat and an orange scarf._

_"Two stones?" Alain asked, curious himself on this research and legend._

_A little while later, both of them headed out of the lab and into the gardens were the Pokemon live and play, as the youngest man began to question more on the Mega Evolution._

_"So, does the power of the mega evolution come from people?" Alain asked._

_Sycamore shook his head, "No, the power comes from the Pokemon itself. Humans only call out this power with the strong bond towards their Pokemon. They say that it may also come from the power of the heart."_

_"A strong bond huh?" Alain thought, "And the power connecting to that is through our hearts?"_

_"Yes. That said there are many mysterious. It was an established theory that Pokémon can't turned back to their previous forms once they evolve. However, Mega Evolution overthrows that theory. They return back to normal." Sycamore explained, while bending to pat Skitty. He then continued, "Another question is why it only occurs during battles. According to the information in our possession, there are cases of Pokémon changing their types and abilities upon Mega Evolving."_

_As he stood up, their closest Pokemon friend, a Garchomp, glided over and lands gently near the two men, as Alain pats it, while inquiring, "If their types and abilities change, releasing the power might place a burden on the Pokémon. Is that why it only happens during a battle?"_

_"That's what I like to know." Sycamore stated._

_As a young Charmander approached and, sensing that it likes Alain, rubs itself against his leg, getting the younger man's attention. He bends down to pat it, while saying, "You're right. I wonder how things are in the other regions."_

_"So far, all reported cases happened here in the Kalos region." Sycamore answered._

_Finding himself more curious, and wanting to know more about it, and, taking an instant liking to this Charmander, Alain smiled, gently held it in his arms, and then stood up. He then declared, "I'll look for the stones Professor."_

_"Are you going on a journey?" Sycamore asked, surprised at the young man's decision._

_"If that's alright with you, Professor."_

_Smiling, the Professor replied, "Of course, but report to me on a regular basis."_

_"I will." Alain answered, while laughing happily as he and Charmander instantly became good friends.__**(End Unbreakable Connection)**_

* * *

**(Resume At Dusk, I Will Think of You)**As the flashback ended, Alain was brought out of his thoughts as Mairin asked, "Hey, Alain? Now what are you thinking?"

"Professor Sycamore." was Alain's answer, before he stood up, and leaped off the rock. Hearing the girl's confusion, he continued, "I was his assistant."

"No way!" Mairin exclaimed in amazement, before inquiring, "But why are you traveling if you're the professor assistant?"

"About that..." Alain trailled off. When Mairin inquired him to continue, he instead answered, "It's none of your business and I have something to get." before turning and recalled Charizard back into it's pokeball, before heading off.

Mairin, wanting to know more, tried to run after him, but nearly fell off a very small cliff(which was only about one foot in the air), before Chespie used Vine-Whip to save her.

"Thanks, Chespie. I owe you one." said the embarrased girl.**(End At Dusk, I Will Think of You)**

Unaware of the two trainers and their Pokemon, a lone Celebi was keeping an eye on them through the trees, as if sensing something.

* * *

**Just to give you guys a hint, the adventure really begins in the next chapter, so, expect some unexpected experinces. In the meantime, please review and look out for the next chapter.**


	3. Mega Stones

**Author's note: Hi, everyone, welcome back. Sorry for the delay. Had writers block, focusing on my other stories which also had writers block, and I'm struggling in wanting to put up new secret episodes of Sailor Moon Continuum, or just focusing on stories like this one outside of the mainstoryline. I've put up a poll so that you guys can help me make a decision, if that's okay.  
**

**In the meantime, let's continue on. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Part two: Mega Stones.

A little while later, Alain arrived an ancient old ruined temple in the middle of the forest, and he looked around, before entering the doorway that leds deep inside. As he walks inside, not too far behind, was Mairin and Chespie, who both also arrived at the temple. The young girl looked around in wonder, before noticing the doorway as well and hid behind the wall while taking a peek to see if the trainer she met earlier was inside.

In the meantime, Alain stopped at an dead end, which was a wall with carvings. Feeling that something is amiss, he carefully placed his hand onto it, which instantly gave way, creating a large hole and led a bit deeper into the temple. He steps over the fallen debris and looks at an object stuck in the wall.

"Could it be...?" he asked himself, then his mega key stone glowed, which he took notice. Holding it up, the glow brightend, as did the stone in the wall, his supictions confirmed. "Yes. No doubt about it. It's a Mega stone." he then took the stone out of the way after a bit of a struggle, but he was filled with another worry.

What kind of Pokemon would Mega evolve with this stone?

Feeling that it was time to leave, Alain made track back to where he came from. As he walked out, to his surprise, it was the same young girl he met earlier. Did she follow him?

"I knew you were there!" Mairin beamed, as she came out of her hiding place. "So, what did you find?" she asked.

"You again." Alain muttered. "Are you still following me?" walking away, but Mairin still followed him. What was he, a child magnet?

**(Troopers advance-Dissidia Final Fantasy)**"Hey, you there!" came a deep and unfamiliar voice from behind them, causing both Alain and Mairin to turn around and look up, to see a man in large facal tattoos, a purple jacket-like vest, a mean expression, and...an umbrella? He was on top of the temple, grinning like an evil person. "That's a Mega Stone you got there, isn't it?" the man asked, "I've been told to get it for my boss!"

While Mairin was nervous, she mainly thought of the man on the temple mean. Alain, however, as he sensed that the man was trouble, looked at the young child, and said, "Mairin, go and hide." which, seeing how serious he was, Mairin nodded and went to hide behind a fallen debris with Chespie, while Alain hides the mega stone in his pocket.

The man then jumps from the temple and lands in front of the unchanged expressionless Alain, the former saying, "How about a battle to see who gets to keep that Mega Stone?"

Knowing that there was no other choice, Alain nodded, "Alright, I accept your challence." he replied.

The man grinned at Alain's bravery, and stated, "My name's Remo, and I've got a Mega Key stone too!" holding out the back of his umbrella to reveal a keystone, which Alain noticed. So it was going to be another Mega-Evolution battle, huh? Perfect. Remo then added, "You're about to meet the greatest Dragon-Type, my Garchoo!" as he threw out a Pokeball and in a flash of light, came another familiar Pokemon, which Alain was admittedly surprised.**(End Troopers Advance)**

'_A Garchomp_.' He thought, remembering the one back at Scymore's lab. Nodding, Alain then called out, "I choose you, Charizard!" throwing a pokeball as well and his Charizard came out as well, the flying-lizard Pokemon roaring, ready for battle. Alain then said, "My Charizard is a dragon type too."

Remo laughed at this, "You must be an amateur trainer! Everybody knows that Charizards are not dragon-types."

Alain smirked, replying, "We'll see who's the amateur." before chanting as he touched his keystone, "Alright, Charizard! Let's do this! Respond to my heart-Mega Evolve!" holding up his armed like he did earlier, and the two stones of the trainer and Pokemon connected.

**(Battle 2-FFIV: Dissidia Final Fantasy)**In a flash of light, Charizard has once again Mega Evolved, ready to fight.

Remo smirked, then did the same thing, "Garchoo, Mega Evolve!" and from the great power, his Garchomp also Mega Evolved, revealing it's sharper arm-blades, and it was time for battle.

"Garchoo, DRAGON RUSH!" Remo commanded.

Mega Garchomp rushed over and closed in on Mega Charizard with Dragon Rush, but Charizard just blocked the powerful attack, before taking up into the air, it's opponent following it into a now sky-battle, which, to Mairin and Chespie, was an amazing sight to see.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" Alain called out.

Charizard draws it's head back before unleashing a powerful blue flamethrower straight at Garchomp who took a full hit, but it flipped over and recovered, not going down too easily, for as the battle just began, and it flew over to Charizard.

"Yeah, that's right!" Remo yelled, "Now use Dual Chop!"

At this order, Garchomp's blades glowed and it zipped towards Charizard who quickly dodged each attempt skillfully, much to Garchomp's frustration. It kept on trying to hit the fire-type, but no such luck.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Alain ordered.

Doing so, and it's claws extending and glowing blue like fire, Charizard now countered the Dual chomp attack. Both of the flying Pokemon clashed and smacked in an aerial battle, before both the Dragon Claw and the Dual Chop attacks collided and in a huge explosion above everyone, both Pokemon fell to the ground, before standing up, completely exhausted but not backing down.

In the end, though Charizard was close in collasping, it was Garchomp who was the first to fall, defeated, with dizzy swirls in it's eyes, and reverting back to normal, much to Remo's dismay.**(End Battle 2)**

"Garchoo." Remo rushed over to help his Pokemon up.

Alain, proud of his Pokemon, went over to Charizard and pats it on the nose, praising with a smile, "Well done." he said, making Charizard smile happily as well. Alain then glanced at Remo and told him, "You should remember this; when Charizard mega evolves, it becomes a fire and dragon type as well."

"Amazing." Mairin thought. "He won again."

"Chespin..." Chespie whispered in awe.

* * *

An hour later, Alain continued onward, only to hear someone behind him, and when he turned, to his annoyance, it was Mairin who was still following him. Doesn't this girl know when to quit?

"Hey, wait up!" Mairin cried out, finally catching up to him.

"Will you stop following me?" Alain asked, then continued on.

"Hold on," Mairin said, still following him and walked with him, as she said, "I wanna know about mega evolution too. It's so cool! For you see, I wanna mega evolve!"

Alain shook his head, correcting, "You don't mega evolve. Your Pokemon is the one."

"I know that!" Mairin replied, having already realised that, then she continued, "And when I mega evolve my Pokemon someday, I'm gonna beat you in a battle!"

What, this girl wanted to fight him? By the time she ever did had the power to mega evolve her Pokemon, he would've been just as strong by then. So, he decided to tease her, saying, "I can hardly wait."

"Don't you doubt me!" Mairin pouted in a bit of annoyance, having caught the teasing tone. She may be young and clumsy, but she wasn't stupid. Suddenly, Chespie cried out as it noticed something ahead of them, and when Mairin and Alain looked, a small, flying and another new Pokemon was in front of them, hovering over to a small rocky hill.

"A Flabébé!" Mairin cried out, "It's so cute, I wanna catch it!" as she and her Pokemon partner immediately rushed over to catch this small adorable flying-flower Pokemon. It was a size of a fairy holding a flower which was a rare of a kind.

**(Working Together-KH2)**At the cliff, Mairin quickly cried out, "Chespie, use Pin-Missle!"

The smalle grass-type Pokemon jumped in the air and fired Pin-Missle attack at Flabébé who quickly noticed this and quickly dodged the attempted attack, which made Mairin and Chespie realise that won't be easy, as the small Pokemon was quick.

Mairin and her Pokemon slid down to a lower level, before the former told her partner, "Quick, use Vine-Whip!"

Again, Chespie jumped in the air and used Vine-Whip attack. Unfortunatley, Flabébé dodged again and counter attacked by using magic-leaf at the grass-type who tried to dodge but was hit and landed on the ground.

"Chespie!" Mairin cried out, though her Pokemon immediately got back up.

As Alain watched, he took notice that Mairin wasn't bad in her first battle, though he could see she was struggling. So, he decided to give her a hand, and asked, "Does it have a poison type-attack?" causing Mairin to look up.

Realising what he mean, she replied, "Yeah."

"Try using that. It'll slow it down." Alain adviced.

Taking up the advice, Mairin then commanded, "Chespie, use Toxic!"

Chespie did as he was told and leaped into the air again, and fired Toxic attack, which this time, hit Flabébé full on, covering it up and it became poisoned. Knowing that this is her chance, Mairin quickly took out an empty Pokeball, calling out, "Go, Pokeball!" and threw it which hti and sucked Flabébé in, before it landed on the ground, rocking and red light blinking a few times. Everyone waited.

Finally, the rocking and flashing stopped, and stayed there, silent. Flabebe was captured! Mairin and Chespie were both happy at their success.**(End Working Together)**

"Yeah, alright! We got our first Pokemon!" Mairin cheered happily, jumping up and down.

"You better take it to the Pokemon centre, quick, to cure the poison." Alain quickly adviced as he joined the young trainer and her partner, who both realised that he was right.

"You're right! Let's hurry!" Mairin replied, rushing over to the pokeball, and all three of them made their way back to Lumiose City where the nearest Pokemon centre was.

* * *

At the Pokemon Centre, Mairin waited anixously for her Pokemon, until Nurse Joy called her over, and to her relief, her two Pokemon were fully recovered. "Your Pokemon are strong and healthy." said the Nurse.

Mairin smiled, "Thanks, Nurse Joy." before she held her new Pokemon, saying to it, "Bébé, I hope we'll be great friends." calling her new Flabébé, 'Bébé', which it perked up happily at it's new trainer and Chespie, it's new Pokemon friend.

The young trainer then noticed that Alain was missing, and she asked, "Hey, where's Alain?"

"You mean that young man from earlier?" Nurse Joy asked, "He left a little while ago."

"What!? No way, how could he have disappeared again?" Mairin cried out.

Nurse Joy smiled, and she explained, "I think he went to Siebold's resturant to have a battle there."

Hearing this, Mairin's eyes went pink-heart shaped, as she cried out, "Siebold!? You mean of the Elite Four!?" as she has heard of the man for a long time. Siebold of the Elite Four, he was her idiol, and a handsome one a that. She had always had a crush on the man.

Immediately, after thanking Nurse Joy, Mairin recalled Bébé to it's pokeball while Chespie hanged onto her shoulder as she then rushed out of the Pokemon centre and towards the resturant where Siebold was the main and famous chef as well as being a member of the Elite Four.

A battle between Alain and Siebold? Now there was a battle to see! It was going to be one of the most coolest battles the young girl would see in her life and all day! Alain's previous battles were awesome, but battling against the Elite Four would be so incredible!

* * *

**(Xehanort-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**Unknown to both Alain and Mairin, a group of evil, one that would do anything to get what they want, were in Limoise city, and it's leader, one who in the current time, was still in the progress of regenerating, but from the future, had just travelled back in time along with his youth-self from the past.

As an old man, well into his eighties..Well, ninties, actually, was just standing outside of the resturant itself, he didn't see a young girl running up, before she skid to a stop, and accidently bumped into him. It was Mairin who quickly realised what happened, and immediately backed away.

"*Ah*! I-I'm very sorry, sir! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Mairin apologuised, bowing to show her respect in her elders, unaware that she may be in danger.

"It's perfectly alright, young child." said the old man, his golden eyes glittering, but pretending to a kind man, one trick that he used twelve years earlier. He then asked, "What made you rush in such a hurry?"

"I'm looking for the Resturant owned by Siebold of the Elite Four. A friend of mine wanted to meet him." Mairin explained, though she tried to hold off the urge to stare into the man's unnatural golden eyes. It wasn't normal for a human being to have them. Was it?

Understanding, the man answered, "Ah, so you wish to find them. You had just arrived in the right place. It is in front of us." gesturing at the large building next to both of them and Chespie. Mairin and Chespie both turned to look and then looked back at the man.

"Thank you, sir." Mairin thanked, bowing again, before she and her Pokemon rushed towards the doors of the resturant in hopes to find Alain and meet Siebold.

Little did they know, the man was Xehanort, an evil former Keyblade Master of the universe beyond the one which Earth is, the world he was currently in right now. Xehanort walked away and once he was in a safe distance, he arrived underneath the large tower that resembled to the tower in Japan and the Effile Tower in Paris, where no one would look, and met up a silver-haired youth who was his younger self-Young Xehanort.

"What do you make of this Alain?" Master Xehanort asked, as, being old, has forgotten a lot when he was young, which is why he was asking his past-self for a fresh reminder.

"He is the next chosen." Young Xehanort answered. "But he's mainly focusing on these Mega stones and the knowlage of Mega Evolution. Someone's gotta stop him from meeting with that kid's father in the past."

Master Xehanort knew that his past-self was right, but he warned, "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearences, and make sure that the next Keyblade War ends in our favor, to rid Sailor Moon and her allies, and gain our final vessel. Alain would be perfect as a vessel."

Young Xehanort nodded, "I know that. A little trip back in time is will not happen to that trainer." as he and his elder-self both walked away, and into a corridor of darkness both created to avoid supicions.**(End Xehanort)**

Around the same time, in the universe of Kingdom Hearts, the Sailor Team were already preparing for training for the next threat, unaware that their most dangerous enemy had ready made more plans.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said in the Prologue chapter, this is a side-story of Sailor Moon Continuum series, set during the events of "Sailor Moon Dream Drop Distance" in the Present Time. If you're still uncertain, you can find my Continuum parts one and two in my profile.**

**Alain's next Pokemon battle begins in the next chapter, as well as an adventure he never expected. While we wait for that chapter to come, please review and tell me what you fellow readers think so far.**


	4. From Kalos to Orre?

**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, but I had writer's block for this story as well as three others, currently focusing on five, discontinued two since they weren't getting any much support. Oh, and someone extremely powerful will play a role in this, as a hint for the next saga of "Sailor Moon Continuum" after the "Chaos Saga" which is what I'm currently working on right now in this series of "Sailor Moon Continuum".**

**To the Guest out there: Thank you for reviewing this story. I'll do my best to continue it as much as possible.**

**In the meantime, let's continue. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Part three: From Kalos to Orre?

Alain was at a table in the resturant, waiting to be served and to meet his next opponent. He knew that he would be going up against the Elite Four, but he wanted to test out his and Charizard's strengths now more than ever. On time, the man himself approached him, as he was the main owner of the resturant.

"How may I help you?" Greeted Siebold, bowing in respect.

Alain nodded, replying, "I would like your specials."

The blond-haired man gazed at the youngerish man and noticed the band-wrist on Alain's wrist, as well as a familiar Keystone. Siebold smiled, knowing what this young costumer was really asking, and nodded, "Very well."

Suddenly, Mairin appeared out of nowhere and panted as she made it to Alain's table, saying, "Hey! I was looking for you!" much to Alain's embarrassment. Didn't this girl know when to leave him alone? She must be overly curious on Mega Evolution battles.

"Why hello there." Siebold greeted to the young ten year old, "Are you his companion?"

"Sort of." Mairin replied as she looked at the man next to her, but then she quickly realised who she was talking to, and cried out excitedly, "It's really you!" as she was very close to her idiol.

Siebold chuckled, "And I take this young lady will be joining us." he said to Alain who mentally grumbled. Siebold felt honored to have a challenger to battle and a fan of his to witness the battle, and a young one at that.

* * *

After having lunch, the three of them entered the Stadium at the back, and while Mairin and Chespie watched from the audience seats, Alain and Siebold both got into position for their Mega Evolution Battle. Both men realised their Pokemon, which while Charizard appeared, Siebold's choice of Pokemon was a Blastoise, which Mairin noticed and she became both worried and astondied.

Charizard and Blastoise...she'd seen a similiar battle of those two types of Pokemon before...two years ago when she was only eight.

'_Those are the same Pokemon Ash Ketchum and his opponent Gary used in the Johto League..._' Mairin thought in her mind. She wondered how this battle would turn out. She recalled, as she and her parents witnessed on TV, despite the disadvantage, Ash's Charizard defeated Gary's Blastoise after a long and hard battle. Then again, Mairin had no idea about Mega Evolution, and Ash and Gary didn't mega evolve their Pokemon either.

Siebold mentioned the disadvantage, but Alain stated that he wants to only have his Charizard to win all of his battles with Mega evolved Pokemon, before the two of them mega evolved their Pokemon, and it was time for the battle to begin.

**(The Tumbling-KH BBS)**"Let's begin the battle. You may go first, Alain." Siebold offered.

Alain took the offer and commanded Charizard, "Dragon Claw!"

Charizard once again extended it's claws which turned blue and charged straight at Blastoise who was told by Siebold to use Hyrdo Pump, but the attack missed, however, by the time Charizard made it, it collided with Blastoise's Skull Bash attack, and both Pokemon hit, but got back up. Siebold was impressed by Charizard's speed and power.

However, Blastoise then fired Dragon-Pulse which knocked Charizard hard to the ground, and then was hit by another Hyrdo Pump. However, with Alain's instructions, "Charge!" Charizard charged straight through the Hydro Pump straight at the water opponent.

"Power up Punch!" Siebold commanded.

"Flamethrower!" Alain commanded.

Both Pokemon powered up their attacks and hit full on at full power, hurting both Pokemon who were knocked back quite hard. Finally, Charizard charged full on with another Dragon Claw attack, but realised too late it's and Alain's mistake.

"Let's finish this! Blastoise, use Dragon Pulse!" Siebold commanded.

Blastoise launches a very powerful Dragon Pulse which caught Charizard off guard, knocking the fire-type Pokemon right to the ground, and defeated in the battle. The Match was over. **(End The Tumbling)**

"Charizard!" Alain cried out, as his Pokemon turned back to normal, as he rushed over to see if his friend was alright. Relieved that Charizard would be alright, he smiled while rubbing it's neck supportingly, "You were great. We're no match for the Elite Four just yet." and Charizard nodded it's thanks.

After Blastoise also returned to normal, Siebold nodded in approvement, "You Charizard was very powerful to corner us, even at the disadvantage. Some more training, and someday will may end up defeating me and my Blastoise the next time we meet."

"Thank you." Alain nodded.

Despite that she was disappointed that Alain lost, Mairin was still amazed at the battle of the two of them. Still, even she knew that Alain was no match for the Elite Four just yet, but it was still an exciting battle.

While Mairin gazed at the battle field, Chespie, who was in his trainer's arms and also witnessed the battle, then sensed something and looked to his left. Blinking in confusion, at the wall outside of the battlefield, there was a green floating Pokemon who noticed Chespie, before flying away to avoid in being fully seen.

'(_What was that?_)' Chespie thought to himself.

* * *

As the sun had already began to set, Alain and Mairin both decided to stay in Lumoise City's Pokemon Centre for the night before they would continued their jouney/journies tomorrow. Alain knew that he and his Charizard still had a lot of work to do to become stronger, but the match against Siebold did put both of them into a good mood despite the loss of the battle. Mairin was still amazed by the power of Mega Evolution, and as she feed her two Pokemon-Chespie and Bébé, she had decided what her own goal is as a trainer; to learn more about Mega Evolution and one day gain her own Mega stones.

First, she had to be an aspiring trainer.

"Alain and Charizard's battles were awesome today, huh?" Mairin asked Chespie who nodded as he ate the Pokemon food, while Bébé ate the sweet honey her new trainer offered. "And the Mega Evolution is so cool too." Mairin continued. "I know that we'll find out more about it. What do you guys think?"

Her two Pokemon didn't hesitate in agreeing with her, and all three of them smiled happily. Then she noticed that Alain and Charizard were missing again, and Mairin looked around, wondering where he was. She then sighed and grumbled, "Boy that guy needs to be more soicible." placing her hands on her hips as she had stood up. Chespie echoed her grumble and did the same as his trainer, while Bébé tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion.

**(Water Temptation-CCS movie 1)**"_**Ash...Wes...Rui...Alain...Mairin...**_" a voice suddenly spoke out, sounding echo and distant that snapped Mairin back to her senses, and even her Pokemon heard the mysterious voice of a man.

Blinking, Mairin turned to look at Nurse Joy who noticed her confusion, and the young trainer asked, "Excuse me, but did you say something Nurse Joy?"

"Not a word." Nurse Joy replied.

"You heard it, right Chespie and Bébé?" Mairin asked her Pokemon who nodded, and all three of them looked around to see who was speaking to them, but no one else seemed to have talked to them. Then Mairin came to another salution, and became spooked out, and muttered, "Then...if nobody else talked to me...then maybe it's a Ghost, and it even knows my name!" to which her Pokemon also shivered, getting spooked out.

But then Mairin also realised, "And it said Ash Ketchum's name and...Alain's name too! But...who're Wes and Rui?" now she was getting anixious and confused. This never happened before. Now worried that there might be trouble, Mairin turned to her Pokemon and told them, "C'mon, let's find Alain and see if he's okay." before recalling Bébé to it's pokeball and carried Chespie in her arms before going on a search for the teen.**(End Water Temptation)**

While everyone else were unaware of Young Xehanort being forced to retreat as he had a battle with three time-travellers who were trying to find a way to save the Realm of Light, looking for one's sister and another to find their friend and stop another villian from winning, and which also forced Master Xehanort to retreat.

"It seemed that we cannot prevent Alain from travelling back in time." Master Xehanort grunted in annoyance as he glared at...Sailor Hope, Serah and Noel who followed him and his younger-self to another time.

* * *

**(Tory/Tori's theme-PKM: Destiny Deoxys)**Alain in the meantime was in one of the guest bedrooms, lying in one of the bunkers, and thought deeply about his journey so far. He gazed at the Mega Stone he found earlier in that temple, and still had no idea on what kind of Pokemon would use it.

He also felt uneasy all day, and despite all of his battles today that got him distracted, not to mention that Mairin kind of helped in that distraction, the uneasiness just wouldn't go away.

"_**Ash...Wes...Rui...Alain...Mairin...**_" a voice echoed, causing Alain to jolted up and he demanded, "Who's there!?" only to find that he was still alone in the room. Glancing around looking for the source, and not finding anyone, the teen sighed, and muttered, "I must be hearing things." though his gut was telling him otherwise. Plus, not only the voice said his name, but it also said Mairin's, as well as the young Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum he heard about earlier today. And just who were Wes and Rui?

A sudden flash of green light brought Alain back to reality, and as he looked to his left, he had to shield his eyes with his arm, as the light vanished, and a floating Pokemon appeared before him. As he lowered his arm, Alain's eyes widened in disbelief. He recongised this Pokemon from the images and research, but to see it for real...it was unbelievable. "A Celebi...? No way." he muttered, stunned in amazement and shock. **(End Tory/Tori's theme)**

As Mairin and Chespie searched through the halls of the Pokemon Centre, they both noticed a small green light shining through a door to their right, and, curious on what it was, both silently approached it, and gently opened the door slightly to peek. Mairin and Chespie both gapped that Alain was there, and he seemed...surprised.

"Wonder what Alain's looking at?" Mairin whispered.

"Chespin..." Chespie whispered.

Both then noticed Celebi fly a bit closer to Alain who blinked on confusion on being this close to a legendary Pokemon. Mairin, being a rookie trainer, had no idea about Celebi at all. "What's that? A Pokemon?" Mairin asked softly.

"Ches..." Chespie muttered in amazement.

"Where...where did you come from?" Alain asked Celebi, even though he knew that it probably wouldn't understand him.

However, Celebi, who had made it's final decision for help, nodded, before once again glowing in a bright green light, and Alain was frozen in amazement, before he gave out a cry as he started glowing as well, and then the entire room was engulfed. It nearly blinded Mairin and Chespie who both gasped in horror as Alain began to disappear suddenly.

"Alain!?" Mairin cried out, as she bursted through the door, but she had to cover her eyes with her right arm, as she still held Chespie in her left, while Chespie covered his eyes with his hands. However, they were unfortunately caught in the time-rift and they too were glowing, which they both noticed and gasped. "What's happening!?" Mairin cried out, feeling scared.

"Ches!?" Chespie cried out, just as shocked as his trainer.

Celebi, who had taken Alain through time, also carried Mairin and Chespie, who both screamed and held onto each other and braced for the worst. Then...the light vanished, along with the two trainers and their Pokemon. The room was empty.

The Legendary Pokemon had taken them through time.

* * *

_Back in the past...Seven years previously..._

After taking break at the station, and witnessing a young man who had and Espeon and an Umbreon battle against another trainer with two Zigzagoons, before the young seventeen year old boy with the silver hair and blue coat drove away on the bike, Alistair stretched, and cringed as his bones cracked a little.

"Man, I'm only thirty years old and yet I'm out of shape." he grumbled to himself. "Then again, I haven't travelled in such a long time. Better make this journey as quick as possible, or I'll miss out Ash's birthday."

Taking out a Pokeball, Alistair called out, "Ferrow, I choose you!" and threw the ball into the air, and from a flash of light from the Pokeball, one of his old companions, Ferrow, appeared, squarking. It was about three times bigger than a normal sized Ferrow, but Alistair trained it well through out his time as a Pokemon trainer.

"Ferrow, let's head over to Phenac City. I've got a feeling that something's about to happen there." Alistair said, "And, this may be our last journey together with the others, old friend." stroking his Pokemon's neck with Ferrow enjoyed quite a lot.

Suddenly, a green light glittered above their heads, and as Alistair and Ferrow looked up, wondering what it was, their eyes widened as a green portal opened up through the rift of Space and Time. The next thing they knew, they heard screams, and then...Mairin and Chespie came falling out of it, screaming.

Alistair who yelped, clumsily tried to catch them, calling, "I gotcha! I gotcha! I gotcha, I gotch-OW!" only to have Mairin to fall right on top of him and he collasped to the ground, landing on his back and butt. Chespie landed onto Ferrow's head, and the force of that landing caused the bird-Pokemon to also collaspe to the ground.

**(Innocent Times-KH: BBS)**Everyone groaned, as they all slowly sat up, and Mairin rolled off Alistair who groaned. The young trainer noticed that she landed on top of a man too hard and she cried out, slightly panicking, "Ah! I'm-I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to land on you!"

"That's fine." Alistair weakly smiled, as he sat up, chuckling in embarrassment, "I really should go back to 'How to save people from falling' school." in a hint of a joke. While Chespie got off Ferrow and rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling an apology to the Ferrow who sighed, and probably grumbled to itself, "(Why do I always end up being the featherly pillow for landings?)"

"Are you okay?" Mairin asked, worriedly.

"I'll live." Alistair replied, "It's not the first time anyone's crash landed on me, and it probably won't be the last either." as he stood up, and offered the young girl his hand, which she took, and he pulled her up, "Ally-oop." he muttered while doing this, while Chespie and Ferrow stood up as well.

"I'm really sorry." Mairin repeated her apology.

"That's okay. As long as you and your Pokemon are both alright." Alistair replied, before asking, "So, where'd you come from?"

**(End Innocent Times)**

"Uh...From the Pokemon Centre in Limoise City?" Mairin answered, as she looked around and realised that she and Chespie were no longer in said Pokemon Centre. "But now I have no idea where we are..." before she remembered how it all happened and panicked again, "Alain! Where's Alain?" she and Chespie looked around, but found no signs of the teenaged trainer or his Charizard.

As if expecting it, Alistair sighed, "I knew it. This is Celebi's doing."

"Huh? Celebi?" Mairin asked, puzzled.

"Tell you what," Alistair began, "I can help you find your friend and then I'll tell you guys how you got here to the Orre region."

"The...Orre region!?" Mairin cried out, shocked, "But that's crazy! I can't be the Orre region! I only just began my journey in Kalos!"

"So you're a starter trainer." Alistair thought, "Don't worry. It's normal to be confused when you're experiencing your first time-travel."

"Time travel?" Mairin asked, then muttered, "Now I'm really confused."

"(Yeah, me too.)" Chespie echoed the same confusion.

"Poor kids." Alistair muttered to Ferrow who nodded in agreement. The older trainer then said, "Anyway, come with me and we can find your friend and then figure out how to get you guys home."

"Really?" Mairin asked, stunned.

"Yeah." Alistair replied.

The young girl smiled happily and she said, "Thank you so much!" then introduced herself, "My name's Mairin," then gestured and introduced Chespie, contining, "and this is my awesome partner, Chespie the Chespin!" to which Chespie echoed a friendly hello.

"Chespin...a Pokemon from Kalos." Alistair thought, "Great choice for a starter." before introducing himself, "I'm Alistair from Pallet Town of Kanto."

**(World Map-PKM Colosseum)**After the greeting, Alistair helped Mairin and Chespie up onto Ferrow's back, before climbing on himself, and told the young trainer and her Pokemon, "Hold on tight, Mairin."

"Okay." Mairin nodded, feeling a little nervous. "Better hang on, Chespie." she told her Pokemon who nodded, more nervous than his trainer.

"Alright, Ferrow, full speed ahead to Phenac City." Alistair told his Pokemon who squarked once more, and took flight, flipping it's wings to lift itself and it's passengers off the ground and took flight into the skies of Orre, flying in full speed towards their next destination.

To find Alain and on an unexpected journey that would change their lives and the lives of two other young people forever.**(End World Map)**

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, the adventure has began! In the next chapter, the group will be completed and the journey to save Orre and to find Celebi has began...Sorry if I gave out the spoilers. :P **

**Oh, and Serah, Noel(from FFXIII-2) and Sailor Hope(one of my own OCs) are in another story of the Sailor Moon Continuum titled "Kingdom Hearts: Oblivion", and well, it's a long story if you haven't read the Continuum part 1 and part 2 yet.  
**

**In the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again as soon as possible. Again to Guest; thanks for you review. It helped me to have the aspiration to continue this story.**


	5. Travelling group is born

**Author's note: This story will take me quite a long time to finish, but it will be finished eventually...just not this year now that 2015 is coming to a close in a few months. In the meantime, we shall continue in this new chapter.**

**I don't own anything here, except for a few OCs that I have placed here, two of them under request by my friend Citrus Heights, as the two of these characters will also appear in my other story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe".**

* * *

Part four: Travelling group is born.

When Alain awoke from the strange time-travelling...at least that's what he thought it was, he found himself lying on the ground which was...sand? Startled, he jolted himself into sitting position, looking around to see that he was no longer in the Pokemon Centre. Come to think of it, he wasn't even positive that he was in Kalos anymore either.

'_Where am I?_' He thought to himself. Pushing himself to his feet, Alain took a good look at his surroundings. From what he gathered, he was in the middle of the desert, and he had a feeling that Celebi not only took him through time, but through space as well.

"No way..." Alain thought, stunned. "I'm...in another time...!" shock, horror, amazement and awe filling up his expression all together.

At least he was certain that Mairin wasn't around. She would probably be wondering where he was now. Alain sighed, knowing that it would not help his situation considering how he had no idea where he was or what year it is he's in now. Just then, he heard engines of a motorbike, and turned just in time to see a rather odd one with a seventeen year old guy approaching, with an Espeon and an Umbreon in the passenger's seat. Alain moved out of the way as the guy, Wes, seeing the former, slowed his vessel to a stop next to the other teen.

**(Blue Fields-FFVIII)**"Hey." Wes greeted, with a somewhat confused frown. "Kinda weird to see someone in a middle of nowhere with no car or anything."

"I got lost." Alain admitted, not wanting to reveal that he just travelled through time. "You think I can hitch a ride to the nearest town?" he inquired.

Wes glanced at his two Pokemon partners who, seeing that Alain wasn't a bad human, both noddd, and he turned to him again, shrugging, "Sure. I'm on my way there anyway. Hop in; my Pokemon don't mind."

Alain nodded his thanks, and climbed into the passengers seat, careful to make room for the two Eevee evolutions, as Wes started up the bike again and took off. It was loud, but it was better than nothing. Alain had to find answers where he was first and then figure out how to get back to his time.

"Name's Wes, by the way." Wes spoke up through the roaring of the bike's engine.

"I'm Alain." Alain replied.

"So, you new to Orre? I haven't seen you before." Wes asked.

'_So that's where I am. The question is now, what year?_' Alain thought, while outloud, he answered, "I'm travelling to be the strongest trainer there is." though he decided that he should not reveal about Mega Evolution, as he had no idea if he was in the past or the future either.

"Strongest, huh?" Wes thought, then shrugged and said, "I don't normally give out advice to anybody, but how 'bout you try your luck in the Orre Colosseums. If you're lucky, you might be able to be here in time for the grand opening of the newest Colosseum I heard they're in the middle of constructing right now."

While Alain had no goal in competing in the Orre Colosseums or any competitions, maybe that might help him in figuring out how to get back home. So, he shrugged in return and replied, "I might give it a shot." as Wes pulled up at the entrance of a magnificent city surrounded by white walls. He could tell in the inside that the city of water, it was beautiful.**(End Blue Fields)**

Though both young men and Pokemon noticed a vehicle next to where Wes had just parked. As all four of them got out, Wes couldn't help but muttered, "Seen this car at that Station Resturant too. Guess those two guys didn't have a good sense of direction."

"Two guys?" Alain couldn't help but ask, as he got out as well.

"Some couple of looking losers who had a large sack in the back." Wes replied, "Not sure what was inside though-I think it was moving too." his earlier suspicsion at the sight returning.

Alain frowned. "If it was moving, then it can't be good." as he moved to walk into the city, with Wes, Espeon and Umbreon following.

As the two young men walked into the city of Phenac, which had water flowing from the walls, a fountain in the large part of the town's square, water flowing at the breath-taking sight, with a large amazing building at the far end of the city, which Wes assumed was one of Orre's Colosseums. A bit ahead of them, though, Trudly and Folly, the men's names, were holding the squirming and moving sack, which now Wes knew it was moving.

Two young children, at the age of six years old, one a girl who had orangey-black hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress and shoes, and her friend, a boy who had bluish-green hair, blue t-shirt, brown shorts, red shoes, were in front of the two men, along with a young woman who had to be fifteen or something, appearing to be the older sister of the little girl, wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, brown boots, blue vest and guanlets on her hands.

"What's in the bag, misters?" The little girl asked, curiously.

"We're not robbers, I swear!" Trudly babbled on nervously, "We're just uh...um..."

"It's a Pokemon and it's sick!" Folly added, sweating more from nervous system than the heat. "It needs to be checked up at the Pokemon Centre!"

Unfortunately, the 'Pokemon' in the bag decided at the wrong time to cry out, sounding like a young girl's voice, screaming, "HELP! Get me out of here!"

At this, Alain, Wes, and the others glared at the Trudly and Folly who grinned sheepishly. "It's a super crazy Pokemon that it can...talk?" Trudly said lamely.

"You ARE robbers!" The little boy shouted accussingly.

"So? What're you gonna do about it, kid?" Folly asked, winching at the six year old who, for a six year old, showed no fear. "You can't stop us! We destroy you in a Pokemon battle!"

"Uh, Folly?" Trudly admitted in embarrassment, "I left my Pokemon in the car, so uh..." as he and his partner clumsily placed the bag onto the ground.

"Hold it!" Alain shouted as he and Wes rushed over and glared at the two bad guys who jumped in fright at the shouting of Alain's voice, whipping around panickly at the two of two more teenagers, slightly older than the teenaged girl who was glaring at the two men as well.

"How about we battle you?" Wes inquired, with Espeon and Umbreon growling.

**(Rowdy Rumble-KH: BBS)**Folly quirked an eyebrow, then smirked, "Heh. You two brats are no much against me and my Pokemon!" throwing two Pokeballs in the air, calling out, "Whismer duo, lets go!" and two pathetic looking Whismer appeared. Alain, Wes, Espeon and Umbreon all sweatdropped at the sight in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Wes asked, as if this was some kind of joke.

Even Alain smirked at the stupid sight. "Is that really all the best you've got? Even a Caterpie would go more damage than those two Whismer of yours." he said to Folly who was now steaming in anger at the insult.

"HOW DARE YOU! Whismer, attack with-"

"Espeon, Psychic and Umbreon, use bite." Wes simply told his two Pokemon who leaped into action, and while Umbreon bit hard onto one Whismer, Espeon used Psychic to levitate the other and it's companion, causing the two Whismer to fraile in the air, before the force of the attack forced them to be smacked into each other, before they comically collasped to the ground, dazed with swirls in their eyes, and humilatedly defeated.**(Rowdy Rumble ends with pathetic fanfare)**

Folly couldn't believe what just happened. His jaw dropped open in sheer shock, rendered speechless. Trudly was now shaking, before stating, "Uh...I think we should go." his voice having a hint of a high-pitched squeal and panic.

"Uh, yeah." Folly admitted, recalling his two Pokemon, before he and Trudly made a made dash past the young trainers, comically and clumsily tripping as they went, and drove off in their car which left behind a trail of dust.

"Too easy." Wes smirked, before patting his two Pokemon fondly, "Nice job, guys." and the two Pokemon purred their thanks.

"Those two guys shouldn't even call themselves Pokemon trainers." Alain smirked himself, before he and Wes went over to the teenaged girl, her little sister and her sister's friend who all tried to untie the knot, as the person inside the sack continued to squirm helplessly.

"Oh, this is the most stupidest knot I've ever seen!" The teenaged girl grumbled as she struggled to untie it.

"Let me try." Alain voulenteered, as he bend down and got to work. He soon realised that the girl was right, but he could manage. Finally, it become undone, and with the help of Wes, helped the figure inside to stand and pulled the sack off. The person is revealled to be a girl, about sixteen, redish-orange hair, and wide blue eyes, wearing a pink and blue jacket, purple tank top, and a white skirt, black long socks and pink boots.

The girl sighed in relief, looking at her rescuers, and said, "Thank you. I-I was..." she trailled off as she began to tremble, and soon covered her face in her hands and began to cry, causing Wes and Alain to both flinch in panic. While not having known each other for long, it seemed that both of them had one thing in common already; they had no idea how to handle an upset girl, especially when they start crying. It made both young men feel helpless.

**(Lost Genesect-PKM Genesect movie)**"It's okay, don't cry." The little girl tugged the teenaged girl's skirt. "These two misters saved you from those mean big bullies."

"Really?" The older girl asked, looking at Wes and Alain who both mentally sighed in relief.

"He did." Alain said, pointing at Wes who shrugged, and the former continued, "I only untied the knot."

None the less, the girl smiled a little, "Thank you for saving me, both of you. I was so scared, I thought I'd..." taking a deep breath to calm down, she continued, "Anyway, my name's Rui. What're your names?"

"I'm Alain." Alain replied.

"Call me Wes." Wes added.

"And who're you?" Rui asked to the other teenaged girl and the two children.**(End Lost Genesect)**

"My name's Renee." Renee replied, before gesturing at the two young children, continuing, "This is my little sister, Tasha, and her best friend Citrus." two which Tasha and Citrus waved a happy hello.

"So, Rui." Wes began, a little awkardly, feeling unusually warm towards the girl he was speaking to, before clearing his throat, and continued, "Any idea why those two kidnapped you?"

Rui looked uncomfortable, before she began to explain, "It's hard to describe it. I was on my way to Agate Village to visit my grandparents. I stopped at this gross and smelly Privite Town. When I got there, I saw this Pokemon with this strange purplery thing surrounding it. When I tried to tell the police, those two scary men then grabbed me and put me inside that sack."

"Strange Pokemon with purple thing around it?" Alain frowned. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out how or why.

Wes looked troubled at this info as well, as he crossed his arms in thought. "Never heard of a Pokemon having anything purple surronding it, unless it was poison."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't poison. It felt kinda...hazy like a fog or something." Rui tried to say more clearly.

'_Darkness? Professor Sycamore mentioned the power of darkness when I was his assistant. But, darkness isn't something anyone could see unless they have some kind of special ability. Could Rui have this ability to see darkness?_' Alain thought to himself. He wasn't quite certain with his theory, but he figured that it made more sense than anything else, especially with a fog surrounding a Pokemon. Still, Pokemon shouldn't have that kind of thing. Something must've happened.

"Well at least those two weirdos are gone, so you don't have to worry about them." Renee thought.

Rui nodded, before asking, "That reminds me. Where am I anyway?"

"You're in Phenac City, the most awesome place in the world!" Citrus proclaimed happily, only to be smacked on the arm by Tasha who scolded him for being so loud, which was a cute sight of the two children, while Citrus pouted at his friend.

Renee shook her head, saying to the others, "Just ignore them. These two always fight, but they also play quite a lot too. Anyway, Phenac City is a safe place."

"That's a relief." Rui sighed.

"Alain! There you are!" a familiar voice joined the group, causing them to turn back to the enterance, and Alain's eyes widened in shock, at the sight of a familiar girl whom he thought didn't even travel through time was right here, with Chespie, rushing over towards them. Oh no...please not that. Behind Mairin, was Alistair who recalled Fearow back into it's pokeball.

**(Penelo's Theme-FFXII)**Mairin, who in her rush, accidently clumsily tripped and fell onto the ground, landing her face, causing the others to flinch, and Chespie to sigh. None the less, she was okay and she quickly stood up, facing the dismayed Alain and said, "I've been looking for you! Do you have any idea how worried sick I was!?"

"Mairin? What are you doing here?" Alain asked in return, unable to figure out how the girl whom he just met earlier got here in this time as well.

"Friend of yours?" Renee asked, curiously.

Before Alain could answer, Mairin, who noticed more people around, nodded, "Yup! I'm his travelling companion!"

"We only just met the other day." Alain corrected, placing a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"Can I help it that you're awesome at Pokemon battles?" Mairin pointed out. "Anyway, I ended up lost, and then Alistair and his Fearow helped me and Chespie to find you." she explained, while introducing the older trainer who waved.

"Glad to see that you guys are back together." Alistair greeted. "Well, as we probably already, you must be Alain, and you already know my name. So, hey there."

"Nice to meet you." Alain bowed in greeting and respect. "Sorry if my friend was a bit of trouble."

Alistair laughed, "Nah, she was no trouble at all. So, what'd we miss?" noticing the now useless sack on the ground. "Something must've happened while we were on our way here. Not to mention that we kinda noticed two guys driving away in a car in a panic."

"Just a couple of losers who tried to kidnap Rui here." Wes answered, waving it off as it to say that it was nothing, while he was amazed to see a Chespin from Kalos in the Orre region. Those Pokemon are rare here. But since he was no longer part of Team Snagem, he would rather snag Pokemon from more fiercer trainers. Besides, he wouldn't want anyone here know about his past.

"But luckly, mister Wes and mister Alain stopped them and saved miss Rui." Little Tasha added, causing Wes to blush, Rui to giggle, and Alain mentally wondering if all girls are all ages were more hyper than guys. On the other hand, Citrus was the hypest one in the small group.

"Aw, and I missed that Pokemon battle too." Mairin sighed, with Chespie pouting as well.

"(Yeah, what a bummer.)" Chespie grumbled.

Umbreon sweatdropped at the small Pokemon, and told Chespie, "(Actually, it wasn't much of a battle. It lasted only two seconds with me and Espie here, since those opponents were just two whimpy Whismer.)" while Espeon slumped in defeat at her companion's comment with a sweatdrop.

"So anyway," Alistair continued, "Alain, I would like you and Mairin to come with me, as I have a fair idea on what happened to you guys." which caught Alain's attention. "Don't worry, I want to help."

"Um," Rui began, hesitatedly, "Can I, ask you all a favor? Can I join you guys and Wes?" much to Alain and Wes's shock.

"Wait, what!?" Wes exclaimed. He didn't see this coming. He wasn't even gonna join Alain, Mairin or Alistair anyway.

"Come again?" Alistair asked, as even he was shocked on this as well. He had originally intended on helping Alain and Mairin getting back to their time. He didn't even count of having two others along for the ride, especially since he came here for another reason.**(End Penelo's Theme)**

Even Mairin felt uneasy, as she tugged Alain's sleeve and whispered to him as softly as she could so that Wes, Rui, Renee, Tasha and Citrus couldn't hear her, "Hey, Alain? What do you think? Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, it's not a good idea to let everyone know where we came from, right?"

"How'd you know?" Alain asked, though now he was getting a feeling that Mairin appeared in his room at the wrong time and she was taken through time as well by Celebi.

"Alistair knows what caused us to come here in the first place." Mairin answered.

Alain remained silent, seeing that Mairin was right. Besides, if Wes adn Rui found out, there could be trouble. On the other hand, Rui seemed eager to join them, even if Wes wasn't planning on coming along anyway.

"It's just, I'm nervous, so, I would like some guides." Rui continued, before turning to Wes and said, "Besides, Wes here is my Knight in Shining Armor!"

"K-knight!?" Wes blushed, "Whoa, there. I'm no knight." holding his hands up in embarrassed defense. This seriously couldn't be love at first sight, otherwise he's screwed. On the other hand, Rui is very cute. Plus, he had nothing better to do, so, finally, he sighed and shrugged, "I guess, but I'm not so sure if Alistair here would have us come along."

"Well, I guess it's okay, but uh, it's gonna be a little complicated." Alistair finally replied as well, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, knowing that it'll be more than a little complicated. He just had to be careful. '_And I thought the stupid games of Shibuya when I was a kid was bad enough._'

Alain and Mairin both looked at each other, neither of them feeling that it is a good idea, but, considering how they're both stuck at the moment, Alain nodded, and, with Mairin nodding as well, the older trainer replied, "We're okay with that too."

"Yeah, and maybe we can be friends." Mairin said, becoming happy. Chespie cheered in agreement.

**(A Flower in the Slums-Crisis Core-FFVII)**"Yay! Thank you so much!" Rui cheered happily. She then wondered, "So, where should we start?"

"I know." Renee spoke up, "You can go ask the Mayor of the town. I bet he can help out with what's happened. He's at the left side exit of town up the flights of stairs near the Pokemon Class Gym."

"Sounds good to me." Alistair agreed.

"Okay!" Rui agreed happily, practically taking a startled Wes's hand, "Come on, let's go!" and dragged him with her as he yelped in surprise.

Mairin, in equal excitement, picked up Chespie in her arms, and told Alain and Alistair, "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry!" and ran off to follow Rui and Wes.

"Amazing." Alain admitted, feeling rather stunned. "That was a bit scary."

As they said their goodbyes to Renee, Tasha and Citrus who returned hom, Alistair chuckled, and replied to Alain's earlier comment, "That's the thing with girls. They're too unpredictable. I know Delia still is. Let's hope my son doesn't take after her in that hyperness."

"Your son?" Alain couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, he'll be turning five soon." Alistair said, "I came out here for one more adventure, and I promised myself I'd be home in time for his birthday."

"I'm sorry if we're delaying that." Alain sighed.

The older man shook his head, "Nah, it's cool, Alain. Besides, it isn't the first time I've seen crazy things in my life. What I went through when I was about Mairin's age, you would not believe me if I told you."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, as they caught up with Mairin, Rui and Wes, and the group of five continued on towards the Mayor's house, all unaware of what is about to happen to all of them.**(End the Flower in the Slums)**

* * *

**A/N: When I told my friend Citrus Heights on my Pokemon stories, he gave me the idea of the names of two characters based on him and myself. Though I haven't gotten that far in my other story yet, I've decided to introduce the younger versions of those characters based on the two of us, and my new OC Renee.**

**Thanks so much, Citrus Heights.**

**In the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you as soon as possible, probably not until after I get back from my vacation.**


	6. Investigation in Phenac

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay, everyone. As I said, this will take me quite a long time to finish, but as you can see, I've posted another chapter of this amazing story, which is one of my three current worked on prequels...well, this one is more of a midquel/prequel, actually, if you know time-lines well.**

**I only own Renee, Tasha(who is somewhat based on me) and Citrus(who is based on another author who requested for two Ocs to be based on both of us).**

* * *

Part five: Investigation in Phenac.

**(Phenac City-Pokemon Colosseum)**

If there's one thing the male trainers of the group learned, Rui and Mairin sure talked a lot, like as if none of the incidents that happened to both of the young girls even happened. Both had a few things in comman when it comes to personality, and poor Wes was wondering how could someone like Rui who is totally innocent and have such a bubbly personality get over in being kidnapped in just within half an hour, which made him nervous and a bit scared.

Even Alistair was facepalming himself. "Sheesh, I like Rui, but she reminds me of the girl Shiki I met years ago."

"Mairin noticed a battle I took part in just a short time ago and then she found me and wouldn't stop following me." Alain admitted, while making sure Mairin didn't hear him. Sure Mairin was a sweet and nice girl, but as one would say, there were limits.

Thankfully, Mairin, Rui and Chespie were a bit ahead of the others, and wasn't paying attention to the boys' own conversation.

"I've briefly met other girls before, but I'm a little freaked out about those two." Wes whispered.

Indeed he has, but then again, Wes never really had the time to go and just say hello to any of them. As a former member of Snagem, his job was to snag other people's Pokemon, until he blew up the base and stole the Snag Machine after he decided to quit and leave the Organization for good. He grew tired of being treated like a dog and longed for freedom for both himself and his Pokemon. Not only that...he was beginning to regret in snagging other people's Pokemon. In a way, it was a good thing he stole the snag machine, so that no one else could use it...until Team Snagem built a new base, without a doubt.

"...and when Chespie and I saw what was going on, Alain's Charizard and that other trainer's Absol were battling a really big battle. It was so cool!" Mairin was telling Rui who was really interested in the younger trainer's story. Though the ten year old was leaving out the parts of Mega Evolution, since Alain told her to.

"Wow, I wish I could've seen it." Rui thought, while she and the group were passing a building in the middle of down, before pausing and then muttered outloud, "I wonder what this building is for?" in which the others paused and noticed as well. There was a person standing in front of the doors, but he didn't seem interested in the young trainers or the middle-aged trainer.

Thankfully, Wes saved the others in having to think about the building for probably hours, and answered, "This is the Prestigious and Highly-Esteemed Preparation Training facility." snorting in amusment when Rui, Mairin and Chespie quirked eyebrows in confusion, and added, "Or commonly known as the Pre Gym for short." knowing that the gym's full name was too long and too complicated to remember. You'd have to memorize it and repeat it to yourself for about a hundred times everyday before you can finally say it properly.

"So this Pre Gym is like a Pokemon Gym to gain gym Badges?" Mairin asked, curious.

"It is a Pokemon Gym, just, without gym badges." Alistair answered this time. "Trainers from all over come here to train and get closer to their Pokemon to become stronger for the Colosseum tornaments through out Orre."

"Wow!" Mairin thought, then turned to Chespie and said happily, "Maybe we should train there sometime, Chespie."

"Ches!(Yeah!)" Chespie agreed.

Alain couldn't help but smile a little. Mairin certainly loves anything to do with Pokemon, and obviously loves Pokemon in general.

"(One thing about that little guy, he agrees on everything with his trainer.)" Umbreon muttered with an amused smirk.

Espeon shook her head and pointed out to her companion, "(That's because they're both young starters.)"

The black Pokemon realised this and sweatdropped in embarrassment, "(Oh yeah. Sorry about that.)"

Even Wes smiled a little at Mairin's excitement. It made him wish he had that kind of childhood-having parents, reaching age of ten, being given his first Pokemon, going on a journey to see different places. But he knew, not everyone were given that change at that age. He certainly didn't, despite being given his Pokemon.

The group then continued on and thanks to Renee's sense of direction, they were lead to a house that looked a bit bigger than others through out Phenac city, when they came across an old lady with a cane who hobbled towards them.

"Excuse me, young ones." said the lady, "Are you going to see Mayor Es Cade."

"Yes, ma'am. We were." Alistair replied politely, then felt that something was up and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, there was this strange young man with white wavy hair that walked into the house and hasn't come out. I'm worried about the Mayor." said the old woman.

Alain, Alistair, Wes, Rui and Mairin and their Pokemon blinked, before they all glanced at each other, wondering who was the person that went to see the mayor and that the old woman felt there was any danger. Thanking the old lady, the group hurried along to reach the house before slowing down to make sure they didn't seem to be in a hurry.

**(End Phenac City)**

Alistair was just about to open the door when it slid open, and from inside, a taller man walked out, with white wavy hair, just the lady discribed. Alistair and the others could only stare uncertainly.

**(Drops of Poison-KH: BBS)**

The man was indeed tall and skinny, with a bad taste of fashion. His cold eyes couldn't even hide the fact that the man's hidious purple clothing with a red, skirt-like piece of garment which made him look like a disgustingly ugly poisonous flower, his dark gray pants and boots and black gloves. It didn't help when he smiled quite coldly and made the hairs on the necks of Alistair, Wes, Rui, Mairin and even Alain stand, and the five and Chespie, Espeon and Umbreon shivered on impulse.

"Are you all travelling trainers?" asked the man. He smirked at their bewilderment and confusion. "I like your expressions." before chuckling in his throat, before continuing, "I have a feeling we will meet again somewhere..." he turned to pause and then whisper closely to Alistair, much to his discomfort. "...Alistair Ketchum."

Alistair's eyes widened at this, just as the man then just walked passed the group and walked away.

"Well...uh..." Wes began, uncertainly as he scratched the back of his head. He's met strange people before, but the guy they just encountered was beyond strange. "...That was different."

"...Really strange." Alain muttered.

"...And scary." added Rui.

"Yeah, totally creepy." Mairin agreed.

Alistair looked the most uncomfortable, as he added, "He even knew my name before I even said anything."

Rui then shivered almost uncontrollably, as she continued, "Even worse...he had this terrible feeling. I don't understand how or why but...he..."

"Rui?" Wes asked, suddenly concerned, as were the others when they saw how terrified Rui looked.

"...He had the same black fog as that Pokemon I saw before I was kidnapped." Rui quickly placed her hands on her head and shook herself as if she was struggling with something that was inside her.

"Say what?" Mairin asked, shocked and confused. "I didn't notice any strange fog around him. Is it even normal for people to even have that?"

It made Alain concerned even further. '_The same fog as she noticed on the Pokemon before she was kidnapped? But...that means the man we just saw has the power of darkness...but I've learned that none of that even exists in our world...could we have misjudged it?_' he thought.

"Okay, I know there are dark-type Pokemon, but people with darkness surrounding them?" Wes asked, before shrugging cluelessly and worriedly, "That's news flash to me."

**(End Drops of Poison)**

"Rui, calm down." Alistair tried to comfort the upset girl, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Rui took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry." she eventually said. "I don't know why no one else can see it but I can. It's...really scary."

"Maybe the Mayor might know something about that guy?" Mairin suggested. "Something weird's going on and I don't like it one bit."

"I think she's right." Alain agreed.

"Yeah, good idea." Alistair agreed.

Chespie looked at the direction where the strange man had walked off to and muttered scaredly, "(I don't like that guy. He's spooky.)"

"(Spooky doesn't even cover it, kid.)" Umbreon said. "(I've seen strange humans before, but that guy takes the cake of being the most terrifying guy on Earth.)"

"(Change 'on Earth' to 'in the universe' and I'll agree.)" Espeon added.

* * *

**(Es Cade's Theme-Pokemon Colosseum)**

When the group entered inside the building, they immediately spotted someone seated behind a desk. He was a tubby short man, in a brown suit that somehow managed to fit around his round figure. Though his weight and obviously his previous visitor didn't seem to be borthering him. He seemed to be a rather friendly and happy kind of guy.

Too happy for the comfort of Wes, Alistair and Alain.

"My, my. Young travellers." said the man who was obviously the Mayor, as he stood from his chair and walked, or rather, waddle, towards them, as his legs were weirdly tiny. "Welcome. My name is Es Cade. I'm the mayor of the town. Now, how can I help you?"

The group looked at each other, before facing Es Cade again, and Rui then stepped up, and began, "Well, you see...I saw it."

"I beg your pardon?"

Rui blushed in embarrassment, before shaking her head and tried again, "I'm sorry, sir." this time hastily, "I was in Privite Town on my way to Agate Village when I saw this Pokemon with this black and purple fog surrounding it." before describing on how she saw it's odd behavior, how it was fighting like a machine and attacking people as well as Pokemon and how she was kidnapped by the two strange men before being saved by Alain and Wes and that she met Mairin and Alistair.

Es Cade seemed sympathic at this and he gasped in shock, placing both hands on his face, "Oh my! A Pokemon doing such a thing? That's terrible!"

Alain's eyes narrowed at the posture and expression of the mayor, and instantly felt something was off. The way how the Mayor was acting...it almost looked at though he was expecting it. He didn't like it one bit.

"Well, we can't have criminials do such a thing to Pokemon in Phenac." Es Cade continued, "I will investigate this."

Rui smiled in relief, "Thank you, Mr. Mayor."

"No need to thank me, young lady." Es Cade chuckled. "Give me time to investigate and I will inform you on your P*DAs." before turning to the others and questioned, "Say, are all of you Pokemon trainers?"

"We sure are, Mr. Mayor!" Mairin replied before the others could, "And we love Pokemon!" smiling happily.

"I see." Es Cade smiled, before commenting to Alistair, "I suppose it's natural to help these two young couples, is that right?"

Hearing this made everyone jerk in surprise and bewildermind, and in Wes and Rui's cases, embarrassments. Alain was feeling embarrassed and horrified.

"No no no!" Mairin quickly denied hastily, waving her arms as she explained, "We're all just friends and I only just started out on my journey before I met Alain!" for she was feeling embarrassed as well.

'_Well, at least she managed to fix that up._' Alain thought, really glad that Mairin didn't have the same idea as the Mayor had thought. While he knew that Mairin wasn't that bad, she was way too young for him, clumsy and only just a rookie trainer. Plus, if anything, Mairin was more interested in watching him battle in Mega Battles and learning about Mega Evolution than romance.

Thankfully, Es Cade got the message and chuckled again, "Oh do forgive me. My apologies." before continuing, "Anyway, while you're here, why not go to our Colosseum, and take up a challenge? It's state of the art and the pride of our town. If you're interested, you can also take up the Pre Gym as well."

Wes, Alistair and Alain all looked at each other, then shrugged and Alistair replied, "Sure, why not. Thanks, sir."

"Glad I could help." Es Cade nodded.**(End Es Cade's Theme)**

"Well then, might as well check out the Colosseum. I could use a bit of action." Wes decided. The others nodded and waved the Mayor goodbye. However, as Mairin, Rui, Alistair and the Pokemon walked out of the door, both Wes and Alain turned back slightly, and blinked in confusion when they both noticed a different expression on the mayor's face. It looked distasteful and...anger and hate? But it was gone half a second later and he waved happily a goodbye.

The two younger men shrugged before heading out of the door. But once the mayor was out of earsdrops, Alain couldn't help but whisper, "I don't trust the mayor. I can't explain why, but there's something off about him."

While knowing that he only just met Alain and the others, Wes couldn't help but whisper in agreement, "Yeah, that guy's _way_ too perky for my taste, and I don't know if it was my imagination, but I noticed for a split second that he...seemed to hate what we told him."

"I noticed it too." Alain agreed. "I think he should be kept an eye on."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, but I think you're right, Alain." Wes nodded. "But let's not mention this to the others. I don't want Rui to overreact." thought he found himself surprised that he was actually concerned about others for once, especially Rui.

'_Maybe it's hanging out with people who are actually nice that's causing me to be like this. I feel like I can trust them._' He thought, which also made him concerned and worried if they ever found that he was once a member of Team Snagem, considering how Alain, Rui, Mairin and Alistair trust him despite only having met them earlier today.

If only the group knew what was coming towards them next.

* * *

Unfortunately, when the group arrived at the reception desk within the colosseum itself, they were met with bad news.

"I'm sorry, but the current challenge is already underway and won't be avaliable for the next two days." said the receptionist.

The group groaned in exasperated disappointment, even Alain, and especially Mairin and Wes.

"Aw, no way." Mairin whined.

"Chespin.(Oh man.)" Chespie moaned.

"Darn it. I was kind of looking forward to it." Wes grumbled, then shrugged as dismissively as he could, and said to the receptionist, "Thanks, anyway." walking away with the others, saying to them once the lady was out of earsdrop, "You'd think the Mayor would've mentioned that detail instead of just sending us here straight away."

"Maybe he just forgot?" Rui theoried. "It can be easy to forget things like this."

"Kids, here's my explanation on life in part of growing up." Alistair told them, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "The older you get, the easier it gets to forget things, so Rui's right on that detail with the Mayor."

"I don't think that's very nice, Alistair." Mairin pointed out.

"Well, he's not wrong." Alain found himself agreeing. Mairin, Chespie and Rui all gave him annoyed looks, all three of them pouting at the rudeness on the comment, while Alistair continued to snicker sheepishly and Wes found himself having trouble not to laugh outright.

"That's not funny!" Mairin pouted.

"Ches!(Yeah!)" Chespie agreed.

"So, anyway, what do we do now?" Rui questioned.

"Well, I guess the Pre Gym might not be a total loss." Wes thought, placing his hands behind his head in thought. "Could always try there for the next few days, though that kinda begs the question on what's goin' on at the moment." as he and the others just exited the entrance of the Colosseum.

"You mean the situation on why Rui was kidnapped and that she can see what other people can't?" Alain asked.

"And that weirdo with the most hideous outfit in the entire universe too." Wes nodded, thinking back of the man they'd encountered outside of the Mayor's house earlier.

"There you are!" a voice shouted ahead of them, causing the group to stop, and to Wes's shock and dismay, three familiar men approached and blocked their path, men who he, unfortunately, recongised. Who else would wear jet-black pants with gloves, dark red jackets, and stupid looking hairstyles than Team Snagem? One of the men that had shouted continued, apparently the leader of the little group, "Wes, you double-crossing traitor!"

**(Quickening-Dissidia Final Fantasy)**

"Who're they?" Mairin asked, blinking, though she could immediately tell that these guys weren't nice looking. She remembered that other guy, Remo back in the future who had wanted the Mega Stone Alain found at the strange temple with large crystals. She picked up and held Chespie in her arms.

"I recongise those outfits." Alistair softly growled, glaring at the three men, "You guys are Team Snagem, aren't you?" quickly having Rui and Mairin close to him and Alain who, while not familiar with Team Snagem, stood in slight defense stance as well.

"Butt out of this, old man! This is business between us and Wes here!" The leader of the small Snagem group yelled, before turning to glare at Wes again who glared back. "Bad enough that you blew up our base, but you also had to steal the Snag Machine too!? Boss's pissed with ya to the point on wanting to kill you!"

"Say what? I don't understand." Mairin asked, shocked.

Alain and Alistair were both the first to realise what this meant and turned supiciously to Wes who felt their gaze and looked away to avoid making eye contact. "You were with Team Snagem, Wes. Weren't you?" Alain questioned sternly.

Mairin, Chespie, and Rui were oblivious at first, then the real shock came in and they too stared at Wes in question. "Wes...is this true?" Rui asked, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You're a member of Team Snagem?"

Eventually, Wes grunted, "I used to be, yeah. But, something came up and I quit...and kinda blew up the base." causing Mairin and Rui to gasp, with the latter covering her mouth with her hands, eyes widened. Wes was a member of Team Snagem all this time? But then, why did he quit?

"Kinda my ass!" The second Snagem member shouted. "Thanks to him, the base's ruined! On top of that, he's got the only Snag Machine that's survived!"

"That explains that fireworks that was broadcasted on TV." Alistair half joked, though was still serious. Not that he could fault Wes for this. If the kid had quit, then he has reasons for it. "But pry tell, what is a snag machine?"

"The Snag Machine is what we use to steal Pokemon, old man!" The third Snagem lacky said, "Ordinary Pokeballs are converted into Snagballs, then steal Pokemon from trainers during a battle!"

The four of the others were shocked, and Mairin, suddenly fearing for Chespie, held her Pokemon tighter, half-tempting to recall it so that her starter wouldn't be stolen. Not that Wes had any plans anyway, because he glared at his former co-workers coldly and told the Snagem members, "Leave the others out of this! This is between you and me! I have reasons to leave, and unless you guys know about this, you're a bunch of idiots still going for Gonzap!"

'_He left because he didn't want to work for Snagem any much longer?_' Alain thought, and while he was furious with Wes for not telling him or the others about this, he was admittedly surprised on the former member's words.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear what you said and say this one more time, Wes-Hand over the Snag Machine and I'll kill you slowly." The first Snagem member warned.

Wes glared harder, standing in a battle position, "Try me. I've had it in stealing other people's Pokemon, and there's no way in a million years I'll just let you guys keep on doing it with this thing!"**(End Quickening)**

"Oh, so now you wanna play hero, huh?" The first Snagem smirked suddenly. "Boss's right. You have gotten soft. If you won't give it back to us, then we'll take it by force!" holding out two pokeballs.

Alain was about to take out Charizard's Pokeball, when Wes's arm was held in front of him to stop him. Alain gazed at Wes in question, as the latter told him, "Stay out of this, Alain. I can handle these losers." with Espeon and Umbreon joining by his side, ready for a Pokemon battle.

"I'll show you who's the loser!" The first Snagem member shouted, "Koffing, Corpish, come on out!" throwing two Pokeballs into the air and two Pokemon at his command appeared, ready to fight.

**(Don't be Afraid*FFVIII*-Dissidia Final Fantasy)**

Espeon and Umbreon stood before their master, facing their two Pokemon opponents, ready at Wes's commands to fight against the Snagem's Pokemon. Wes was ready as well, while Alistair had Alain, Mairin, Chespie and Rui behind him, just in case things turned ugly.

"Go Koffing, use sludge! Corpish, Bubble-Beam!" The first Snagem Member shouted. Koffing floated towards Wes's Pokemon and spat out black sludge while Corpish jumped and fired bubble-beam attack from it's pincers towards them.

"Dodge that!" Wes shouted, in which his Pokemon did in quick speed, much to the Koffing's and Corpish's and their trainer's shock. "Espeon, use Confusion on Koffing, and Umbreon, use tackle!"

Espeon did as it was commanded before appiling it's pyschic powers, eyes glowing light blue, in which Koffing was now covered, before the latter Pokemon then just froze, eyes swirling as it was dazed due to the confusion.

Umbreon in the meantime, dashed up towards the shocked Corpish was too busy gazing at it's battle partner, unable to have time to even dodge Umbreon's attack, before it was hit and flown backwards, towards the two other Snagem members who comically panicked before all three were knocked to the ground, and Corpish was quickly out to count.

The first member was shocked, before turning back to Koffing and commanded, "Koffing, do something!" but the poison Pokemon was still confused, and only turned around when it's eyes were now red in confusion, which made him now worried as he realised too late.

In response, Koffing then lets out smog attack at him and the other Snagem members head on, covering them in smog where all three were coughing at the scent and thick smog.

"K*Cough*! Koffing, Corpish, Retur*Cough*n!" The first Snagem coughed, before recalling his Pokemon back, thankful that the smog cleared up seconds later, before glaring at the slightly smug Wes and proud Espeon and Umbreon and stunned Alistair, Alain, Mairin, Chespie and Rui.

"Who's the loser now?" Wes smirked.

"Don't think this is over yet, Wes! We'll get that snag machine back! Just you wait!" The first Snagem member growled, before storming off, just as the other two lackies stood up, before they quickly took off following him, with the third one crying out, "Hey! Wait for us!"**(End Don't be Afraid)**

Wes approached Espeon and Umbreon, patting both of them fondly with a smile, "Great job, guys." and his two Pokemon purred happily at his approval. He then turned to gaze at the others who were staring at him questionly, and, remembering that he hasn't told them, was actually feeling guilty, and tried his hardest not to flinch at their frowns.

He then scratched the back of his head, mumbling, "I know this is a lame excuse, but uh...sorry that I didn't tell you guys. I didn't want to get caught."

"So you really were a member of Team Snagem but you left and blew up their base?" Alain questioned. At Wes's confirmed nod, the young trainer from the future sighed, and placed a hand to his forehead, muttering, "Well I can't say that I'm happy about this, but..." before taking his hand away from his face, and shrugged a little, "Can't say that I'm really angry either. Just a little, but not much."

"Some vote, but then again, I'm not all that surprised." Alistair agreed with a shrug. "I've met friends who were part of bad organizations in my childhood and who they decided to do the right thing instead. But then, you didn't lie, so, that's another good thing."

"From what Rui told said, you helped Alain to save her from those other two bad guys earlier today." Mairin added, having quickly realised that all of Wes's words to the other members of Team Snagem were true. "I'm kinda scared about that Snag Machine thingy, but then again, you didn't go and try and take Chespie, so that's another good thing."

"Chespin!" Chespie agreed.

Rui was the last to say something and she smiled a little, saying, "It's okay, Wes. I thought about a bit, and...it doesn't matter who you were. You're my gallant Prince who battled those thugs that kidnapped, and you saved me."

Wes blushed at Rui's words. First she called him a knight in shining armor, and now she called him her gallant Prince? Did she mentally think she was a princess or something? If she did, then she must've read too many fariytale stories as a young child. Either way, it soon became clear to him that the others were not furious and understood that he was no longer a member of Snagem and that he's attempting to turn over a new leaf.

So he smiled weakly and said, "Thanks, guys."

"Well, I think we should take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre. They look like they could rest up." Alain suggested, noticing the slightly tired looks on Espeon and Umbreon.

"Yeah, good idea." Wes agreed.

Then what Rui said next made the others freeze in shock and confusion. "And I just thought of something. That Snag Machine you got there, Wes? I'm thinking that, maybe with luck, we can buy Pokeballs and use them to capture those Pokemon with the black auras and then find a way to turn them back into normal Pokemon."

"What!?" Wes, Alain, Alistair and Mairin all cried out, eyes widening.

"Uh, Rui? I think that idea needs reconsideration." Alistair said nervously.

"And besides, where are we gonna find Pokeballs? They're rare here these days despite Pokemon being all over the place." Wes added.

"Don't the Pokemarts sell them?" Mairin asked, confused. Pokemarts always sold Pokeballs as far as she knew.

"Not in the Orre region." Alain told her.

Rui sighed, disappointed, then came with another idea, and asked, "Well, isn't there anyone who would know where to find them close by?"

The others glanced at each other at this, before Alistair remembered something and snapped his fingers in rememberence, "I know just the guy to ask!"

And so the former Pokemon Master told the others what he knew.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to do the next chapter as quickly as possible. Please be paitent, fellow readers, and I'll see you again soon.**


	7. Is that an Afro or a Voltorb?

**Author's note: Not much to stay, so let's continue on.**

**I only own Renee, Tasha and Citrus.**

* * *

Part six: "Is that an Afro or a Voltorb?"

(**~Outskirt Train-PKM COLOSSEUM~**)

Turns out Alistair's idea worked out just fine. After healing up Wes's Pokemon at the Pokemon Centre before recalling them into their pokeballs to rest, the group, with Rui hitching a ride with Wes on his motorcycle, Alain riding on Charizard, and Mairin and Chespie once again riding on Fearow with Alistair, and made their way back to the Outskirt Stand, even though it was a bumpy ride for Rui, but she got used to it.

The five of them arrived and entered the train that was now used as a small resturant.

"Yo, Kirk!" Alistair greeted with a wave as he and the young people entered.

"Hey there, Al'." Kirk greeted back with his usual grin. "And Wes too, hi-ya. So, who are your new friends?"

"My name's Rui, sir." Rui said, smiling.

"I'm Alain." Alain greeted.

Mairin smiled beamly and added, "My name's Mairin, and this is my awesome partner, Chespie!"

"Chespin!" Chespin waved.

"Nice to meetcha's. So, what can I do for you today?"

"We were kind of wondering if you had any pokeballs." Alistair explained.

Kirk blinked, "Pokeballs? There's been no call for these things in ages...where'd I put them?" he mumbled to himself as he walked off to look in the storage. He immediately came back with a box full of pokeballs, much to the group's surprise.

"Here we are! They're a bit dusty, but they should work." Kirk said, blowing dust to the side so that the others wouldn't end up coughing up the dust or having it blown in their faces. "I'll give you some for free. How about five?"

"Thanks." Wes nodded, "I'll buy another ten, just in case."

"Thanks again, Kirk. Really appreciate it." Alistair smiled at the owner.

"Hey, after everything you went through when you were a kid, man, I'm more than happy to help ya out." Kirk laughed.

Alain found himself a bit curious on what Kirk meant on 'everything' Alistair went through when the former Pokemon Master was a child. But he decided to ask later, for they had more investigating to do. (**End Outskirt Train**)

* * *

(**~Apprehension-KH2~**)

By the time Alain, Mairin, Wes, Rui and Alistair returned to Phenac City, when they entered the entrance, their attention was grabbed by Renee, Tasha and Citrus who all rushed over to the five.

"Oh, thank Arceus! You're back!" Renee said as she panted.

"Renee? What happened?" Alistair asked, puzzled.

Before Renee could say anything, and even just as Citrus opened his mouth to say something, Tasha waved her little arms quickly, in a similiar way Mairin would, and the six year old girl said quickly, "Those mean two burglers came back with more scary men, and a funny looking grown up with a giant pokeball on his head!"

"Uh...what she said." Citrus said, before pointing out, "It was a Voltorb on his head, not a giant pokeball!"

"I still say it was a giant pokeball, 'cuz it looked like a giant pokeball!"

"It was a Voltorb on his head!"

"Giant pokeball!"

"Voltorb!"

"Giant pokeball!"

"Voltorb!"

"Hey, whoa! Calm down, kids!" Mairin stepped in and gently pushed the two children away from each other to stop the argument. "I'm pretty sure you kids were just seeing his hair, but uh, where'd he and this awful men go?"

"Renee, which way did these men go?" Alain questioned, for deep down, he was concerned. It became clear that Rui's kidnapping wasn't just a coincidence, especially if the two thugs from earlier were with more men and...someone who's hair apparently looked like a style of either a Voltorb or a giant pokeball.

"They went over to the Mayor's house." Renee replied, looking very worried. "I think the Mayor's in trouble! I already called the police, but I don't think they'll get here on time."

The group looked at each other, and, knowing that Rui and Mairin were both willing to go with, Alain, Wes and Alistair didn't stop them, before they nodded to Renee and the children, before taking off to the Mayor's house to see what was going on. Wes called out Espeon and Umbreon for battle, just in case.

Alain hoped that all was alright and the mayor was safe, but it wasn't good news that the two guys that had kidnapped Rui appeared again, with more bad guys on the loose. (**End Apprehension**)

As soon as the five of them reached the house, though, they skid to a stop when they heard a noise coming from inside the house...almost like...

"Is that...music?" Rui asked, incredulously.

"(And real good music too!)" said Umbreon, bobbing his head with the beat. Espeon rolled her eyes, while Chespie formed a sweatdrop, for the grass type said, "(Sounds like weird music, if you ask me.)

"It kind of sounds like from the 1970's." Mairin thought. When the others looked at her strangely at this knowlage, she shrugged and explained briefly, "My dad's a big fan of that kind of music since he was my age."

Alistair shook his head, saying, "When I was a kid, I had more fun in going on adventures than listening to the 70's icky music." cringing at the sound within the Mayor's house.

"Well, whatever that is, I certainly don't think it's a party going on." Wes said, barging into the house with Espeon and Umbreon by his side. Alain quickly followed, along with Alistair, and both Rui and Mairin quickly rushed to catch up to them. When all eight of them(if you want to include the three Pokemon), they all skid to a stop, and all stared in blank astondments at the sight before them, or rather, the tall man in the middle of five other men in the room. There was no sign of the Mayor.

Instead, there were Folly and Trudy, along with three other men stood on the side of the room-one in red, one in blue and one in green. None of them looked like members of Team Snagem, but still looked like trouble.

As for the man in the middle, who was dancing to the very loud salsa music and clearly having fun as he spun and grooved across the carpet floor, he was in a full yellow suit, wearing odd disco-styled glasses, which proved that his style of music, and fashion, was that of the 1970's. But also the fact that his height was added due to his hair...or what it was supposed to be his hair. It was a fuzzy orb that was white on one half, and red on the other.

Alistair, Alain, Wes, Rui, Mairin, Chespie and Espeon all sweatdropped at this sight, while Umbreon, the only one not noticing, was still bobbing it's head to the music.

"Uh..." Wes blinked, not sure what to say about the guy's hair. "Is that his hair, or a Voltorb on his head?"

"Kind of looks like an Electro to me." Alain thought.

"I think it's an afro, and if it is, then it's the most stupidest afro I've ever seen." Alistair thought.

"Kind looks like a giant pokeball." Rui whispered, and Mairin nodded in agreement. No wonder Tasha and Citrus argued over this guy's hair, because it was difficult to make out whether it was a pokeball, a Voltorb or even an Electro.

Just then, Folly noticed the group and shouted, "Master Miror.B! It's them! Those two are the ones who took the girl from us!" pointing at Alain and Wes after noticing the two's and Rui's reappearence, along with the new appearence of Mairin, Chespie and Alistair.

The man, apparently named Miror.B, seemed to take notice of the group's entrance and turned around and ceased dancing, assuming a straight posture as he looked at the newcomers. But before he could make a comment on Alain and Wes, Miror.B then noticed Alistair and gasped in surprise, making the former Pokemon Master blink in confusion.

"Wait a second, I know you." Miror.B thought, as though he was thinking hard.

"Uh...excuse me?" Alistair asked.

"You...you're the retired Pokemon Master from...what was it? Piller Town?"

Alistair slumped in embarrassment, correcting Miror.B, "It's Pallet Town."

"Okay, so that means you're...begins with an A..." Miror.B thought again, before exclaiming as he pointed at Alistair, blurting, "You're Alexsander!" but ended up getting the latter's name wrong too.

"I'm Alistair." Alistair slumped lower, even more embarrassed that Miror.B even got his name wrong.

"Poor Alistair." Mairin thought, feeling sorry for the Pokemon Master.

"A-Alistair? **The** Alistair Ketchum?" Folly shivered, now quivering in fear.

"The Pokemon Master who took on in Kanto and had defeated every other bad guys he came across with when he was ten years old?" Trudly quivered.

Miror.B shook his head, saying to the two men behind him, "You boys are aboslutely pathetic! Being beaten by two kids!" before turning back to the five travellers, "I take that you're Wes?"

"I never said my name, but yeah, I'm Wes." Wes replied uncertainly, glaring at Miror.B.

"And you...I've never heard of you before. Where did you and your little lady friend with the Chespin come from? Kalos?" Miror.B continued, glancing at Alain and Mairin who flinched a little, while Chespie tried to glare at the afro-ed man.

"What's to know?" Alain questioned supiciously.

Miror.B shrugged, laughing, "Well, I don't like to say this, but we're not in liberty to have your other lady friend to stay with all of you, for she sees things ordinary people aren't supposed to see."

The group were shocked by this. They suddenly realised that Miror.B was refering to Rui's unusual ability to see the dark aura around Pokemon that was unusual to Pokemon, and...that man from earlier before they met the Mayor...Rui saw the darkness in him as well.

"What are you going to do to Rui?" Alain demanded.

"None of your business, because we can't have her with that ability. That won't do...won't do at all."

"Why not?" Rui demanded, but she was ignored as Miror.B turned back to Trudly and Folly.

"Boys! Oh boys! I shall return to Pyrite Town. Remember that I will wait for you with the gifted little lady, along with Wes, Alistair and that other boy as well, and make sure you lock that kid with the Chespin here in this city." Miror.B's expression suddenly turnde dark as he added with a tone of warning, "Am I making myself clear? I won't accept failure from you two..."

Folly and Trudly gulped. While it was weird for a strange man wearing 1970's fanshion and the most stupidest afro to be threatening the both of them, but it was working perfectly.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Folly and Trudly both stood in attention, stammering.

'_I guess this guy is their superior of sorts._' Alain thought to himself.

"Excellent!" Miror.B sung happily, making Alain and his friends sweatdrop again, while the former struck a dance pose that made everyone in the room cringe and mentally groan.

"_Hasta La Vista!_" Miror.B farewelled, dancing his way out of the room, carring the radio with him, with the music still playing. The three coloured men glared at Alistair, Alain and Wes, before following Miror.B out. The music faded away slowly.

Recovering from Miror.B's whacky personality, Wes turned to Folly and Trudly and questioned, "Just for future reference, who was that guy?"

"That was none other than Miror.B, an administrador of none other than Team Cipher!" Folly smirked, only to lose that smirk when Wes and even Alain grinned, and Alistair bursted out laughing. Folly then realised that he made a mistake by revealing classified information.

"Gah! You caught me off-guard!" Folly shouted.

"...Again." Trudly added, frustrated.

"You two were the ones stupid enough not keeping that information classified." Alain pointed out with a smirk.

(**~Duel Room-FINAL FANTASY FABLES: CHOCHOBO'S DUNEGEON~**)

"How dare you!" Folly growled, "That's it! I'm taking you nitwits out and this time, I'm gonna win! Go, Whismur and Lotad!" throwing two pokeballs into the air and out came a Whismur and a Lotad.

"Seriously? No wonder Wes and Alain beat you guys last time." Alistair half-laughed at the sight of the two Pokemon.

"I'll handle this now." Alain said, before calling out, "Charizard, I choose you!" throwing a pokeball and his Charizard came out, roaring, facing the two pathetic Pokemon who both shivered in fear at the sight of the large orange flying-fire lizard Pokemon.

"Uh-oh!" Folly whimpered.

"(Uh-oh!)" Both Whismer and Lotad echoed with sweatdrops.

Charizard quirked an eyebrow at the two small Pokemon and smirked. "(Really? I can beat these two pipsqueaks.)" he said to himself.

"A-My Lotad can beat your Charizard, since my Pokemon's a water-type!" Folly said.

"But Lotad's part water type, part grass type." Mairin pointed out.

Folly froze and paled.

"Flamethrower!" Alain commanded. Charizard drew back it's head and blew huge flames of fire at Whismer and Lotad who were both too frozen in fear and were engulfed by the flamethrower, burnt slightly to a crisp. Once the flamethrower was done, Folly's two Pokemon were knocked out and burnt.

"Heh. What was that about winning this time?" Wes grinned, impressed with Alain's Charizard.

Folly slumped his head, holding up two pokeballs. "Whismer, Lotad, return." before mumbling to himself, "How humiliating."

"Way to go, Alain and Charizard!" Mairin cheered happily, jumping up and down, with Chespie miming her.

"Don't you go celebrating yet, 'cuz it's my turn now!" Trudly growled, tossing two Pokeballs and calling out, "Go Duskull! Go Spinarak!" and two said Pokemon appeared, ready to fight as well.

Charizard, Espeon and Umbreon looked at the two opponent Pokemon with more quirked eye-brows, before shrugging. This battle was thus far a bit too easy.

"Spinarak! Attack with Spider Web!" Trudy shouted.

Spinarak did as it was told and dashed at Charizard just as Espeon and Umbreon joined in the battle. The spider Pokemon spat out a clump of spider web at Charizard who then just burnt it with another flame thrower, before Espeon and Umbreon double-teamed with Iron-tails and knocked the Pokemon to the wall, knocking it out.

Trudly couldn't believe what just happened, before turning to Duskull and waved about his arms stupidly, crying out, "Duskull! Do something! Use leer!" while Folly facepalmed.

Duskull only stared uncertainly at his trainer, before turning to his opponents and tried to use leer, but since it was the only Duskull in existance that didn't know how to use Leer, it only ended up waving itself in an attempt to scare the three Pokemon.

"_Duskuuuuul_!" Duskull shouted in it's haunting voice.

Charizard, Espeon and Umbreon only glanced at each other, only confused rather than terrified. Even Chespie and Mairin were puzzled as the two looked at each other. Espeon and Umbreon then launched themselves at Duskull and striked the ghost Pokemon simultanously, knocking it out with a double head-butt attack, forcing Trudly to recall his Pokemon as well.

"Looks like the battle's over." Alain smirked. To his and the others' surprise, Trudly smirked as well.

"It's not over yet." Trudly said, before tossing another pokeball, calling out, "Go Makuhita!" and in a flash, the stumpy fighting-type Pokemon appeared, punching it's fists together, ready to battle.

Upon seeing this Makuhita, Alain, Wes and Alistair all immediately could tell that this Pokemon wasn't like any other Makuhita-this one looked angry...too angry.

"That Makuhita looks mean." Mairin thought, a little nervous.

"Ches, Chespin Pin Ches.(Yeah, it creeps me out.)" Chespie agreed.

Rui's eyes widened, before she clutched tightly onto Wes's sleeve, and at the latter's questioning look, the girl pointing a shaking finger at the Makuhita, exclaiming, "I-It's that Pokemon with the Dark aura!" as in her eyes, the familiar darkness floated around the Pokemon's body. For one thing, she was now absolutely terrified.

"**What!?**" Wes, Alain, Alistair and Mairin all exclaimed in shock. Just then, unexpectly, the Makuhita charged and unexpectly punched both Wes and Alain who both stumbled back, as they were both hit in their stomachs, alarming their friends.

"Be careful! This Pokemon's not normal!" Alistair warned.

"Gee thanks for the warning, old man." Wes grunted sarcastically.

"I think it doesn't mind attacking other trainers too." Rui mumbled scaredly, shivering.

"All right, Makuhita! Shadow Rush!" Trudly ordered.

"Shadow Rush?" Alain asked, dumbfounded.

"I never heard of Shadow Rush before, and Makuhita can't use dark-type attacks!" Mairin added, just as confused.

"I guess it's an attack only Shadow Pokemon use!" Wes thought, before ordering his Pokemon, "Espeon, Umbreon! Dodge and then use Umbreon, use Bite! Espeon, use Confusion!"

"Charizard, dodge, and then use dragon-claw!" Alain ordered as well.

All three Pokemon dodged the Shadow Rush attack, which was an attack that none of the humans or the other Pokemon had seen before. Umbreon then bit onto Makuhita's arm, before jumping out of the way when Espeon unleashed a blast of energy at Makuhita who then became confused, holding it's head, before it began bashing itself on the head.

"Oh, you stupid Pokemon! Attack them, not yourself!" Trudly shouted. But instead, he was punched in the gut and he grunted in pain.

Charizard then used Dragon-Claw and swiped at Makuhita who then collasped onto the ground, before jumping back up, stomping and continuing to bash itself.

"Looks like Makuhita's getting tired!" Mairin said, noticing how the Pokemon was getting slower.

"As much as I don't like Rui's earlier idea, I think it's better to save that Pokemon." Alistair decided, with Alain nodding in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more." Wes replied, and with that, grabbed hold of the bag he held the pokeballs he bought and placed one into the snag machine in his arm. With graceful experience, Wes threw the pokeball at Makuhita which it hit the Pokemon's head and then succeeded in sucking it in. Makuhita disappeared and the pokeball landed on the floor.

It wobbled three times, before it stopped and the red light stopped with the familliar 'pung' sound that indicated that the pokemon was captured. (**End Duel Room**)

While Alain, Alistair, Mairin, Chespie, Charizard and Rui were stunned at this event, and Wes sighed, Trudly was devastated.

"What!? NOOOOOOO!" Trudly screamed, for he lost the battle and lost his dark Pokemon. "My Pokemon! You snagged my Makuhita!" while Umbreon picked up the pokeball between it's teeth and handed it over to Wes who smiled a little.

"What are we gonna do!?" Folly panicked, "Miror.B's gonna punish us! Or worse, send us to the Sultan in Agrabah and behead us!" paling at the thought on the last part of his sentence, as did Trudly who caressed his neck and head at the very thought of being beheaded.

The two thugs paused to consider their options, as Wes and Alain both quirked eyebrows at the comment.

Folly and Trudly then looked at each other, coming to a decision and said in unison, "TIME TO FLEE!" and then raced out the door, zipping past the group, tripping over themselves and leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Those two guys are weird." Mairin thought as she and Chespie watched Folly and Trudly run and disappear outside.

"(At least Charizard, Espeon and Umbreon won.)" Chespie thought, turning to the three other Pokemon and cheered, "(You guys were awesome!)"

Charizard smiled, while Espeon nodded, and Umbreon smirked, replying, "(Thanks, kid.)" while their two trainers praised all three Pokemon as well for the great work.

"You did it, Wes!" Rui cheered, jumping up and down happily, "You snagged Makuhita!" then said to both Alain and Wes and their Pokemon, "And all five of you defeated the kidnappers again!"

"Well done, guys." Alistair praised as well.

"Totally awesome!" Mairin cheered happily as well. "So cool!"

Wes sighed, before gazing at the pokeball that had the captured Makuhita inside and frowned slightly. So this was the pokemon that had the dark aura Rui had seen, or could see but no one else. What did this mean? And how was a innocent girl like her a threat to Miror.B? Unless...

'_Team Cipher...never heard of them before._' Wes thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, but I will try to make it up for that. Thanks for your supports and look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
